Teenage Life!
by Kali101
Summary: Teenage life for MOSTLY ALVIN AND BRITTANY! But with some simon and jeanette and theo and Ellie. Romance, Drama and Friendship! Rated T just in case! Please read and review! Story starts out as Friendship then turns into romance! Thanks for reading! Lol!
1. Great Forgot to tell him Woops

Author's Note- I'm back!!!!! Woo hoo!!!! Lol! Its been FOREVER!! Sorry!!!! Hope you guys like this story!! It's a typical teenage drama, romance….whatever kind of story!! ENJOY! Pairings are normal couples!!! Mostly Alvin and Britt!!

Ages-

Alvin, Simon, and Theo- 17. But Alvin is like five minutes older than Simon and ten minutes older than Theo. (Made that up)

Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor just turned 16. But Brittany is ten min. older then Ellie and five min. older than Jeanette. (Just like Alvin with his brothers)

Simon's POV

"Hey Jean! Simon's here for your date…thingy!" Brittany yelled up the stairs while casually slipping on her _Red_ Gucci Jacket.

She quickly turned to me while applying a thick layer of lip gloss and said, "You can come in and wait for her…I have somewhere to be." She gave me a sweet smile before immediately slipping out the door.

I rolled my eyes then turned around and smiled widely at my beautiful girlfriend.

"Jeanette you look…you look……stunning." I said breathlessly.

She giggled before saying thanks then gave me a chaste kiss on the lips.

I returned it then asked "Where was Brittany headed to?"

"Oh the mall of course to meet up with Portia, Hallie and Kendra." She said simply while grabbing her coat.

"oh….what about Bryce?"

"You mean brainless Bryce? As in her new boyfriend who she won't stop talking about, yeah, probably….but anyway lets go k? I'm super excited!"

"I know me too." I gave her a short smile then off we headed.

Brittany's POV

"Oh my god Britt! You are so lucky that your like rich and famous! I can't even believe the car that you got for your sixteenth birthday! I hear like everybody talking about it! It's amazing!" said Portia.

I tried to hide the smirk forming on my face before saying" It was just a gift from Ms. Miller…Eleanor and Jeanette didn't want a car but anyway….doesn't every girl get a simple car for her Sixteenth birthday?"

"SIMPLE? Are you kidding me!!? A pink Ferrari is not simple Brittany!" shouted Hallie.

"Jeez….chill out, Its just a car....well a brand new pink Ferrari 360 Medona Spider, but like I said….it's just a car…" I smirked at their faces.

"Whatever Britt. Plus what about Bryce?? That new hottie that just transferred here from….wait? where is he from again?"

"Oh well who cares Hallie he's hot and Brittany's hot so put that together and boom! The perfect couple!" Portia said excitedly.

I laughed before replying" I only went out with him because he's nice and well hot….but that doesn't mean that we are a perfect couple! I am still kinda getting to know him and me hot? Could we not talk about that I hear it only everyday…ugh annoying!"

"How does hearing your hot get annoying? If I had guys all over me everyday I would cherish every moment of it! Especially seeing my best friend get jealous…my "hot" best friend…..ugh! Your so lucky Brittany!" said Portia while sighing dreamily.

"What best friend? Alvin?!? Oh puh-lease Portia….Alvin? Hot? Jealous?!? Over me?!? Yeah right like that'll ever happen…." I rolled my eyes before going back to texting.

"Oh come on Brittany! Isn't it obvious? Alvin always gets jealous when he sees you with another guy." Kendra stated with a roll of her eyes.

"Yeah! He does! I see it all the time! I wish he got that jealous over me! He is sooo hot!! Oh my god and that body…his six pack! I've always wanted to see it but he never takes his shirt off..."Pouted Hallie.

"Oh I know!! It sucks! I have always wanted to see his muscular body too! But he just isn't like other guys I guess…in a good way though." Exclaimed Portia.

"Of course he isn't like other guys?! He's a famous rockstar! Just like Britt! Huh Britt?"

"Hmm what?" I said purposely not paying attention.

"You and Alvin being like famous rock stars and stuff! Well not just rock but ya know…"

"Ya uh huh totally, so anyways lets go you guys Bryce and a few of his friends are waiting for us over by Hollister."

They all nodded their heads before quickly getting up and following me to Hollister.

I was walking with pride and enthusiasm while thinking about meeting up with Bryce and a few of his friends when _he_ caught my eye.

I suddenly halted to a stop before turning around and whispering "Shit! What is he doing here?"

Hallie and Portia stared at me confused asking "Who?"

Kendra rolled her eyes before saying" Let me guess…Alvin?"

"Yeah Alvin! Since when does he hang out with Bryce?" I whispered a bit panicky.

"I don't know I saw them talking earlier so I suppose their friends now or something….anyways it doesn't matter, let's go!" Kendra said quickly before then grabbing me by the arm and turning me around.

'But I haven't told him...ugh oh well I guess.'

I shook off her arm then regained composure before casually walking towards my boyfriend and…..Alvin.

"Yeah I know that was- Oh hey Babe!" Bryce said before pulling me into a unexpected kiss.

My eyes widened as I felt his lips hungrily crash into mine.

I lightly pushed him off of me before giving him a sweet smile then coolly replying "Hey whats up?"

"Nothing just hanging out with Braydon, Ean, Greg, and Alvin."

Braydon, Ean, and Greg all smiled at me while nodding their heads approvingly.

Pigs.

I gave them a fake smile before hesitantly looking towards Alvin.

His eyes instantly met mine and all I could see was pure hatred and jealousy?

"Hi Brittany…" Alvin gave me a half smile before slightly glaring towards Bryce and I.

I smiled sheepishly at him and his eyes continued to pierce into mine saying "Thanks for not telling me about your new boyfriend yourself" look.

I instantly turned away feeling a bit of regret.

I could only imagine how he reacted when Bryce told him…if he told him…ok yeah he definitely told him.

Bryce put his arm possessively around my waist before saying" Ok then…what do you girls wanna do?"

I shuttered a bit at his touch but luckily he didn't notice.

Going out with him was a** major** mistake.

"How about we go to Brittany's recording studio…" Hallie innocently suggested.

"Umm yeah…how about not Hallie! I told you , you guys aren't allowed there!"

She saw me glare then said "Fine…how about we…just walk around for a bit and shop a little?"

Everyone agreed then we all headed towards Abercrombie and Fitch.

Authors Note- HEY GUYS!! Oh! And Girls!!! Lol…I am BACK FROM VACATION!!! Lol! I know that no one knew about my vacation but oh well…so anyways here is my new story and I think I am going to stop my other one called "My Reality". It's a great idea and all but I just don't really know what to do with it..if anyone wants to continue it themselves or take the idea…go ahead but contact me first k? hope everyone likes this story! If you want me to continue..REVIEW PLEASE!!! LOVE YOU GUYS!!!! And girls!!!! Lol!


	2. Get me outta here HOT song!

Author's Note- Oh my god you guys!!! All the wonderful reviews and PM's were amazing!!!! You guys are incredible!!! Lol!! Thanks SOOOOOOOO much!!! Lol!! Here is the next chapter!! Enjoy!! U guys ROCK!!

**Brittany's POV**

Oh my god. My day at the mall couldn't have been worse. The whole time Alvin kept glaring at me, especially whenever Bryce put his arm around my waist or kissed me!

It's official. Alvin is soooo jealous. What a little…..retard! I mean like hello I am sorry that I didn't tell you face-to-face that I was going out with Bryce but isn't sorry enough???

Ugh and then Portia kept over-ly flirting with Braydon.

Hallie wouldn't stop saying stupid thing's like "This shirt is ugly" or "I look so fat in this" Or even "Oh my god Brittany this shirt would look so ugly on you!" like what the heck is wrong with her?

Then there's Kendra…

All she ever did was flirt with Alvin and the worst part is….is that he flirted back!

I am starting to question Kendra's friendship and maybe even Hallie's….

I feel bad for not telling Alvin about Bryce but I just wish that he wasn't such a hot-head all the time!

My thoughts came abrupt as I heard Eleanor knocking quietly at my bedroom door asking if she could come in.

I replied "Yeah" then laid back lazily on my bed watching as Ellie came bounding happily into my bedroom.

"What's up with you being all…happy and such?"

She smiled widely at me before replying "Theodore finally asked me to be his girlfriend! We were at that brand new ice cream parlor over by Pastel's and while we were talking he suddenly just blurted out "Ellie will you be my girlfriend?" it was perfect!"

I laughed as she jumped excitedly onto my bed squealing with delight.

"Congrats Ellie! I knew you too would get together sooner or later and of course Theodore would make his proposal somewhere where they serve food."

She laughed then began to twirl around one of my shiny silver bracelets on her pinky finger.

"Sooo…what's up with you lately?"

I sighed then began to tell her about my horrible day at the mall.

**Alvin's POV**

"Yeah of course, how does Saturday night sound? Perfect. See you then."

I sighed before closing my cell phone then placing it back into my left jean pocket.

I couldn't even believe that I had just accepted to take Kendra out on a date. I mean…I like her and all but not so much in that way. Well at least not in the way that Brittany likes Bryce.

God and all Bryce talks about is Brittany. I swear he is like obsessed with her or something!

He is just like any other guy who meets Brittany! They all want to be with Brittany, they all want to get to _know_ Brittany!

They are all-

**Brittany's POV**

"They are all over him! I mean its disgusting having to hear his little slut-y groupies talk and talk and talk-

"Ok! Ok! I get it! I get it…but Brittany, it's not that bad I'm mean yeah he has some pretty interesting fans but-

**Alvin's POV**

It never ends!

Yeah I know she hot but she's my best friend! She has an amazing voice and personality too but they are so blind-

**Brittany's POV**

"-to even see the fact that he isn't just extremely hot but has an incredible voice and an _amazing_ personality! It's like they never even care Ellie! I hate them! All of them!"

Ellie sighed before getting off of my bed then turning around and saying" Brittany, it's obvious you both are meant to be, so just tell him how you feel and ignore his stupid psychotic fans who try to get in the way. Do it. Trust me, honesty is the best policy."

"Yeah I know, thanks Ellie"

She smiled at me then quietly walked out of my bedroom.

Ok I must be in a major situation here, since when does my little sister give me advice?

I shook my head before going to get ready for bed.

**Alvin's POV**

Maybe I should just tell her how I feel?

But she's with Bryce….

I sighed before shutting off my bedroom light then going to bed.

**At school- 12:30 PM**

**Alvin's POV**

I grabbed an apple; twirled it around my fingers, then proceeded to pay for my lunch.

As I stood impatiently in line, my eyes wandered over to Brittany and her group of friends who were chatting endlessly about who knows what when Bryce suddenly came out of nowhere and enveloped Brittany into a tight embrace.

I scoffed in disgust before shuffling forward in line only to look over at Brittany again and see her rolling her eyes at Bryce's attempt to try and flirt with her.

I laughed at his lame attempt to try and flirt with my best friend then handed the odd-looking lunch cashier two dollars before making my way over to my table.

**Brittany's POV**

For once during lunchtime, I was actually enjoying talking to my friends because for _once_ they _**weren't**_ talking about Alvin.

"So Brittany, me, Portia, and Kendra were thinking about going clubbing this weekend at that new place called…umm…-

"Oh for god sakes Hallie it's called "Adrenaline"!" Portia rudely interrupted.

"Oooh! That's right! Well anyways I heard it's suppose to be like really popular right now and the beat of the music they play there is HOT!" Hallie emphasized in excitement.

Kendra rolled her eyes before saying "So yeah _anyways…_you should come and invite Bryce and his friends, including _Alvin_ of course." She gave me a smirk before applying another coat of Vanilla Cream lip gloss onto her ugly fake lips.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

But before I could respond Bryce suddenly waltz on over and gave me the most uncomfortable hug I have ever endured.

I choked out air before he finally released me.

"So what's up babe?" He casually asked while draping an arm around my shoulder.

I rolled my eyes before replying "Well all of us were just talking about this new club called Adrenaline and we were wondering if you-

Right as I was about to force those awful words out of my mouth Kendra quickly interrupted me saying "If you and your friends wanted to come with all of us, including Alvin." She gave me a fake apologetic smile before turning to look at Bryce.

I glared at her until Bryce finally said "Yeah sure that sounds fun, see you then babe." He gave me a kiss before retuning back to his usual table.

Everyone squealed in delight as I gagged after that disgusting kiss.

Yuck.

**At the Chipette's/Chipmunk's usual Recording Studio.**

**Brittany's POV**

While I was sitting down filing my nails, I watched as Bryan and Corbin mixed up the Chipette's new single called "Get Me Outta Here." **( **_**AN**_**-LINK IS IN MY PROFILE, I SUGGEST YOU LISTEN TO IT!! ITS AN AMAZING SONG!!!! I LOVE IT TO DEATH!! Lol!)**

I sing all the lyrics in this song except for the minor backup, my sister's suggested that I should sing lead vocal during the entire song because it sounded amazing when I sang it.

I mean it should sound awesome, I have an incredible voice, plus; I wrote the whole song for three entire hours in one room one day.

"Ok Brittany, the Chipette's new single is complet-oo!"

I laughed as Bryan gave Corbin a "Why do you have to be so stupid" look.

"Thank's you guys, I'll see ya later."

They replied "Yep see ya later Brittany!"

I grabbed my purse then waved bye as I opened the door then walked out into the hallway.

**Alvin's POV**

I was walking down the hallway headed to my usual recording area when I saw Brittany coming towards me with her head down texting and her high heels click-clacking on the cream covered tile.

I smirked before saying "Hey Princess, finished texting yet?"

Her head snapped up in my direction then almost immediately she rolled her eye's and said "Oh it's you."

She continued texting/walking before I stepped in front of her making her abruptly stop.

She sighed before finally putting away her phone and looking me dead in the eye.

"What do you want Alvin? Must you annoy me everytime I see you?"

"Gee, that's no way to speak to a _best _friend."

She again rolled her eyes except with much more annoyance this time.

"A best friend huh? Do best friends get mad over **every**thing the other best friend does? Hm?"

"Well only when that best friend decides to keep secrets." I crossed my arms over my chest annoyingly and watched as her eyes filled up in rage.

"SECRETS? Are kidding me? Alvin I was going to tell you that I was going out with Bryce but even if I didn't, does it reeeally matter?"

"To me it does! Britt we usually tell each other everything! That's what best friends do!" I shouted unbelievingly.

"Best friends also accept other Best friends decisions whether they tell them or not! Since when does MY love life concern you anyway?"

I looked away from her angry expression.

I couldn't blurt out my secret! I decided to change the subject, declaring defeat.

"Well anyways I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gotten so mad, your "love life" (I emphasized with my fingers) doesn't concern me, so anyways what's this about this new club?"

I watched as her heated expression turned into confusion then relief and finally.…annoyance?

"Kendra, Hallie, Portia and apparently me are all going to that new club called "Adrenaline" and Kendra suggested that I invite Bryce and his friends including you so do you wanna go?"

I rolled my eyes upon hearing the name Bryce and his "friends", which I am definitely not one of.

"Sure I guess I don't really like Bryce though but I'll go because your going." I smiled at her before uncrossing my arms.

She smiled at me.

"You don't like Bryce? Oh well…um….anyways cool I'll see you then."

I pulled her into a quick hug while replying "yeah, see ya."

We broke apart then waved goodbye.

Author's Note- HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER!!! Lol!! I know I did!! I had fun writing it!! So anyways please REVIEW!! Or PM me! doesn't matter!

-Kaleigh!


	3. Relief because we are no more!

Author's Note- Ok thanks everyone for all the wonderful reviews! To be honest I was expecting more reviews…but thats ok....I just think of reviews as something nice to receive along the way of writing my story. Lol Anyways SO SO SORRY to anyone who has a problem with incorrect grammar. I cant help it, grammar is NOT my thing. I don't understand why it bugs people so much, I mean I mainly focus on the story rather than the mistakes. If people keep incorrectly spelling words then it kind of bugs me but I shrug it off. So SORRY to whomever out there has an issue with my grammar mistakes! I am trying to write the best that I can! I can't promise amazingly perfect grammar! I can't even promise good grammar. I SUCK at it! I know that sounded totally un-professional but it's the truth! So thanks a BUNCH for everyone who has been keeping up with this story so far!! Thanks for the AMAZING reviews! You guys are incredible!! Sorry about the grammar! Nothing I can do except possibly get a beta but I don't know yet, so anyway thanks again!! Enjoy Chapter 3!

Alvin's POV

"I bet they were _definitely _really jealous of you,_ totally_…" Alvin's voice strained with no emotion whatsoever.

This date was so BORING!

And my GOD, if Kendra didn't shut up about herself already he was officially going to lose it.

LITERALLY!

Then suddenly as if no good could be tossed into this date, someone answered his prayers.

"Um can you excuse me for a moment, I have to take this, it's uhh….probably my Record Company." Before she even had a chance to reply I rushed out of my seat and headed towards the men's room after flipping open my phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Alvin, listen could-

"Brittany!?! Oh my god yes! I'm saved!" I silently thanked god whilst leaning against the rough white wall outside of the men's bathroom.

"Alvin what the hell are you talking about?"

"I agreed to take Kendra out on a date and it's horrible! All she does is talk about herself! But when you called it was like the angels were singing."

"Wow Alvin you are such a drama queen, just tell her you have to go or something."

"Ya I know I'm gonna go do that now but what was it you wanted earlier?" I asked while sneaking a peek at Kendra who sat at our table impatiently.

"Oh I was just wondering if I could get Bryce's Varsity jacket back. He told me that he left it at your house last Saturday during the Basketball party."

I rolled my eyes in annoyance after hearing _his_ name.

"Uh yeah sure, I'll drop it off tonight is that ok with you?"

"Yep, sounds great. Thanks."

I smiled then replied "k see ya soon, bye."

"Yeah, see ya."

I closed my phone then headed quickly toward the table where a repulsive self-absorbed creature sat.

"Ugh. FINALLY! I have been sitting here forever waiting for you to come back, I wasn't done talking. Who was it?" Her annoying high-pitched voice rang unpleasantly through my ears.

"Yeah sorry about that, it was Dave, I have to go, it's real important." I placed Fifty dollars on the table then grabbed my jacket.

"Oh well then I'll come with you-

I held out my right hand to protest.

"Nope, sorry that won't work. I'm kinda in a hurry, but here's twenty dollars to get a cab or something, see ya." I practically hurled the money at her face as I raced to get out of there.

Brittany's POV

I just about choked on my saliva from laughing so hard after getting off the phone with Alvin.

Of course the date was horrible, it was KENDRA.

Maybe he agreed to take her out because she's pretty, but I'm pretty too right? So why won't he ask me out on a date?

Whoa wait a sec…..Why do I even care? _Because secretly you like him, duh. _A voice in the back of my head taunted.

Oh right….

Ugh.

I jumped off my bed upon hearing the doorbell then proceeded to head downstairs after doing a quick check in the mirror to see how I looked.

Perfect as always.

I smirked before opening the door only to reveal Al-

BRYCE?

My eyes widened in shock as that was so not the face I was expecting to see nor wanted to see.

"Umm what are you doing here?" I asked awkwardly.

"Oh well I just came over to see what's up and stuff, what? Can I not visit my girlfriend?" He joked.

My face cringed at the word "_Girlfriend_"

"Uh, no that's fine; I just uh wasn't expecting you that's all." I put on a fake smile for show then moved out of the way so he could step inside.

"So what's up?"

"Oh well Alvin is suppose to be here like any second to drop off your Varsity Jacket." I replied annoyed that Alvin had not arrived here first.

"Oh so that's who you were expecting, Alvin."

I nodded my head before he continued.

"Well I guess it's a good thing I came over then so now I can retrieve my jacket."

I nodded my head slowly.

Yeah exactly, so when he gets here take your freaking jacket then freaking LEAVE! I thought.

"Sooo…what do you wanna do?"

"I have an idea of what we can do." He replied huskily while taking a step towards me.

Yeah that's why I just asked you! God! You- wait a minute….oh no! No way!

I laughed nervously as I took a step back, slightly stumbling.

"If you think were going to do _that_, then you are wrongly mistaken. I barely even know that much about you! We have only been dating for like what? A week? A week and a half?"

He rolled his eyes then advanced forward once again but this time speedily snaking his arms around my waist.

"Does that really matter? I already know sooo much about you Brittany." His eyes wandered my body.

I looked away from his face, disgusted.

"Yeah it reeeally matters and no you don't, you know nothing about me." I tried as best as I could to keep my voice firm and confident whilst trying to untangle myself from his grip.

He shook his head then crashed his lips hungrily onto mine.

_Yeah I don't think so!_ I thought angrily as I shoved him as hard as I could off of me then grabbed my jacket and headed for the door but as I flung it open I ran into a familiar face.

"Alvin? Thank god!" I hugged him as tight as I could then grabbed the jacket from his hands and threw it at Bryce's face.

"Brittany What-

I held up my hand to silence him.

I glared deep into Bryce's cold perverted eyes.

"Leave." I said coldly, my voice dripping with venom.

"But I-

"Go!" I shouted enraged.

He quickly trotted out slipping nervously around Alvin and I.

I swiftly pulled Alvin inside then yelled "Oh and incase you haven't already figured it out, were through!" I slammed the door then sunk to the floor relieved that _**that**_ was finally over with.

Alvin's POV

So here I am at Brittany's about to ring the doorbell when suddenly the door swiftly swings opened and there reveals a really pissed and scared looking Brittany and then of course, the devil himself.

"Alvin? Thank god!" She clings tightly to me and immediately I glare daggers at Bryce.

He looked back at me smirking, completely un-phased.

Until his Varsity Jacket slammed into his ugly, disgusting face.

I lightly chuckled then said " Brittany what- but she held up a hand in protest.

I sighed then continued to watch the performance.

I was really glad that I wasn't stuck in Bryce's situation because man, when Brittany gets pissed…well…she gets PISSED.

"Leave." She glared harshly at Bryce.

I chuckled at Bryce's attempt to protest because that's not how Brittany plays.

When she gets mad she does NOT want to be bothered.

Wow what an idiot.

He knows nothing!

I shook my head in disbelief then continued to glare at him as he nervously slipped past Britt and me.

She immediately pulled me inside then yelled "Oh and incase you haven't already figured it out, were through!" she slammed the door then sunk down to the floor.

I immediately became concerned and sat down beside her as she fought back tears.

Typical Brittany I thought.

Tough on the outside but somewhat sensitive on the inside.

"Britt?" I whispered softly.

She looked up at me, her ice blue eyes brimmed with tears.

I smiled at her before replying "What did he do to you? Because whatever it is was, it made you all scary." My eyes widened jokingly.

She laughed softly then wiped her eyes.

"He came over to mess around and when I refused he didn't listen so I ran for the door to get away and guess who was there to rescue me?" she explained smirking.

"I don't know…who?" I asked playing dumb.

"Alvin!" She slapped me in the chest laughing.

I laughed along with her then stood up and straightened myself out after helping Brittany up.

"Sooo….I guess this means that were not going to Adrenaline anymore huh?" I asked silently praying she would say yes.

"No, were still going. I don't care if I'm not with Bryce anymore, infact…if anything I'm relieved. We can still go to have a little fun." She grinned widely then nudged my shoulder.

I nodded my head.

"Sure, fun." I tried my best to hide the sarcasm in my voice.

Little did we know, this night was _**not**_ going to be fun_. _

Author's Note- Well there's the end of chapter 3!!! Hope you liked it! I definitely don't think it was my best writing, but bear with me please! Sorry if this chapter was a bit short! And so sooo sorry about all the horrible grammar mistakes!! My apologies! Please review!! That would be amazing! Thanks for reading!!! You are wonderful for that!! Lol!

-Kaleigh!


	4. Friend from the past?

Author's Note- Hey thanks again for all the amazing reviews! You guys are awesome! Sorry If I am not updating quick enough, I have been majorly busy! Anyways…enjoy chapter four!

**Brittany's POV**

Well after that little interesting encounter with Bryce, Alvin and I have been getting closer lately.

We had been hanging out everyday after school. Most of time I would come and watch him practice soccer with all of his sweaty teammates and then he would come and watch me "over work" as he called it, my cheerleading squad. I would usually just roll my eyes in response to his inane comment. I mean come on! The most important Football Game of the season was this Saturday! We had to work extra hard on our routine to look amazing! No one wants to look like….CRAP! Ugh! Anyway….

….then we would walk home together.

That's a good start right?

Hmm.

**Alvin's POV**

My GOD!

All of my friends who usually talk trash about the teachers or gloat about their amazing sports skills have started gossiping like little girls!

Well pretty much just "girls" in general, but anyway...

All day it's been nothing but stupid questions and annoying remarks.

"Why have you and Brittany been hanging out so much lately?"

"I thought you weren't the 'relationship' type of guy Alvin?!?"

"Why would you go out with her!?!"

"You and me were meant to be Alvin!!"

Like what the hell!?!?

Why do people automatically assume that when a guy starts to frequently hang out with a girl that they are going steady or something!?!

Ughh.

Yeah…ok sooooo……I wish I was going out with Brittany, I wish I could tell her that I am head over heels in with love her, and I wish that I had the guts to say that I just secretly broke her "lucky nail polish" that she uses before any cheerleading game, but she would flip!

Woops….hehe.

**Jeanette's POV**

"Have you heard all the rumors about Alvin and Brittany supposedly going out?"

"Yeah I think it's kind of funny, it's making Alvin really pissed off. Dave keeps telling him to calm down but he won't listen."

I laughed before replying "Yeah that's got to be a pretty funny sight to see. I don't even think Brittany has a clue as to what's going on, she hasn't complained about the rumors yet so I don't think she knows."

"Yeah that sounds like Brittany; although, I don't think anyone would want to tip her off about the rumors or even ask her any questions, she would explode."

"Yeah tell me about it." I rolled my eyes then continued to help Simon with his latest experiment.

_Typical Brittany_ I thought.

**Brittany's POV**

I annoyingly exited Abercrombie and Fitch after arguing with the manager about how it was so cliché to have a mannequin (that was posing right by the front entrance) wear green and red!

I mean like my god!

It's not freakin Christmas! I don't hear jingle bells chiming or whatever they do!

Don't people have any respect for fashion!?!?

"Ugh." I scoffed with a roll of eyes then continued walking until I heard someone shout…..

"Hey look! It's Brittany!"

My head instantly turned to my right and almost immediately my annoyed expression turned to a happy smile.

"Hey what's up you guys?" I laughed as they each embraced in a tight hug.

"Nothing much, were just here hanging out, care to join us?" Ryan asked.

"Sure." I walked over to where Logan and Chase were and they immediately started asking me about Alvin and I.

"Sooo….Britt what's goin on between you and Alvin?" Logan casually asked.

"Oh nothing, were just best friends that's all." I replied hoping he wouldn't ask me anything else related to the subject of Alvin and I.

I wasn't oblivious.

I heard the rumors.

Some people even asked me questions or made "so totally not needed" comments.

I would just glare at them. It solved the problem preetttty well if I do say so myself.

Hehehe.

"Oh ok then cool, so how has cheerleading been?" Chase cut in as he leaned his arm on my shoulder while we continued walking.

I giggled before telling him all about our new routine.

I didn't have a boyfriend so who said that I couldn't flirt a little?

Besides, I hang out with guys all the time.

Waaay less drama.

**Alvin's POV**

"Hell yeah! Or like that one time where Gavin was going to put a camera in the shower that Brittany always uses in the girls locker room, but some guy tipped her off about it. So the next day she snuck up behind him and when he turned around her fist connected pretty violently to his face. It was freaking hilarious!"

"Oh yeah I remember that! He had the worst broken nose, but it was so funny! I think that's when all the guys leaned never to mess with Brittany like that."

I silently laughed to myself remembering that day. I couldn't just let some perverted teenage guy do that to my best friend so I told her all about the stupid joke and was immensely glad that I did.

"You guys think that was funny? Last year when Brittany and her sisters came to the zoo with my brothers and I, some guy apparently smacked her on the butt while we were touring the octopus exhibit. So all of sudden she grabs the microphone out of the Tour Guide's hands and practically yells "Who the hell just felt me up?" We all looked around, while trying to contain our laughter of course and couldn't find anybody. Until we hear Brittany shout "You!" then watch as she madly sprints at this scared looking guy who is now running for his dear life towards the shark tunnels, but before he made it she tackled him to the ground and punched him so hard in the face it knocked him out, we were escorted out after that but we were all dying of laughter, it was so worth it." I grinned as Aiden's and Cobi's face turned red from laughing so hard.

_**A/N-( Sorry for the horrible grammar! My apologies. Lol…that sounded funny huh? Oh and I think I messed up on grammar again, woops…haha…anyways….)**_

"Wow, someone needs to get this stuff on this camera." Aiden said after wiping the tears from his eyes.

We all agreed then continued walking towards the food court when I spotted Ryan, Logan, and Chase laughing along with a girl who had long auburn hair that flowed freely down to the middle of her back.

Aiden and Cobi apparently noticed them right away too.

"Hey Ryan! You guys! Wanna join us?"

I saw Brittany's head snap in our direction.

I instantly grinned when she came running over and immediately enveloped me into a tight hug.

"Hey Britt what's up?" I laughed as we broke apart.

"Oh nothing much, just hanging out with Ryan, Logan, and Chase.

I started to feel uneasy.

"Why are you hanging out with them?"

She looked at me weirdly before replying, "I don't know…..maybe….because…they asked me….why does it matter?"

"It doesn't." I shrugged before staring at the ground.

I heard her sigh then felt a familiar hand grasp mine.

I looked up and me eyes instantly met her bright icy blue one's.

"What's wrong Alvin?" she asked concerned.

"Nothing. Are you going to get something to eat? If so I'll buy." I smiled widely at her before unlatching our hands and casually slipping my arm around her shoulders hoping she would believe my lie.

She didn't.

"I'm not dumb Alvin there's something wrong and you know that I will find out sooner or later." She sang before slipping under my arm and going to sit at the table where Ryan, Aiden, and Cobi were picking away at a bucket of curly fries.

I guess she's not hungry then.

**Eleanor POV**

"So how do I look?" Brittany asked for the millionth time tonight, strutting tons of her new clothes from brands such as Prada, Gucci, Dolce and Gabbana, and Chanel.

It definitely wasn't hard to tell who the prettiest sister was.

Any guy or girl for that matter could take one look at Brittany and immediately assume she was someone who had just walked off the pages of a Vogue or Vanity Fair magazine.

I mean come one, with her long shiny auburn hair that just barely reached the middle of her back, her long tan skinny legs, alluring icy blue eyes, and of course her perfect whimsical voice that could sing any song you could ever think of almost better than the artist that song belongs to.

I am definitely not thin, I am not even close to being as popular as Brittany, and I don't really have as great of a voice as she does.

I could sing, but not like Brittany.

Even though Jeanette is clumsy at times and isn't that popular, at least she was thin and beautiful.

I don't think I'm that ugly or anything, just not like them.

Not like Brittany.

"Yeah Britt you look great." I tried my best to keep the envy hidden within my voice.

"I know right? That's why it's always so hard to choose the right outfit; I guess people really can be too beautiful." She sighed dramatically then continued to dig through all of her designer clothing.

I rolled my eyes "Well that didn't sound conceded at all." Sarcasm was extremely clear in my voice.

"Thanks Ellie, I'm really trying to work on that."

She definitely wasn't paying attention.

I glanced at the clock before getting up and heading towards the door.

"Well I gotta go Britt. Have fun at your new club."

"Oh your not coming?" She looked up from her pile of clothing, clearly confused.

Now she pays attention.

I laughed softly to myself before replying" No Theo and I have a nightly cooking class to attend on Saturday nights remember? So have fun, see ya later."

"Oh yeah, ok then bye!"

**Jeanette's POV**

_Ding Dong._

My head perked up at the sound of the doorbell ringing.

I dropped my book on the black leather sofa before casually getting up and answering the door.

"Oh hey Alvin, Brittany's upstairs getting ready, you can wait for her down hear or whatever." I smiled sweetly at him before stepping aside to let him in.

"Thank's Jeanette." He smiled sweetly at me then stood kind of awkwardly near the front door.

"Yep. Soooo is Simon at your house working on his experiment?" I asked wondering if I should go and help him. I told Brittany I most likely would and he is probably expecting me any minute now anyway, knowing him.

"Yeah, he has been working on that thing non-stop." Alvin rolled his eyes jokingly.

"Yeah I know. Well I'm gonna go over there and help him out I guess, so see ya."

"Yeah see ya."

Alvin's POV

I waited by the door impatiently.

Why does she always have to take so long?

I sighed before leaning up against the wooden doorframe.

Brittany's POV

Once I finished with my make-up, I paced around my walk-in closet while I thought hard on what to wear.

Something that stands out, but not in an "I am trying to attract attention kind of way."

I still want to attract attention though, good not bad.

My eyes scanned over the many dozen of dresses hanging neatly on their off-white hangers.

I want to wear a dress that screams "she is HOT!"

A unique "clubbing" dress with a touch of casual mixed in with a vibrant but partially sophisticated color and the color black has to be somewhere on it to complete the sophistication.

My eyes stopped upon a deep red strapless Chanel dress, with a fitted black belt at the waist line.

Why have I been wearing so much red lately?

Huh.

Weird.

Oh well!

I grinned before slipping it off the hanger and letting it take over my slim figure.

You don't wear the dress, the dress wears you.

"Ahh. Perfect as always, of course." I stuck one last pose at the mirror before grabbing my black Gucci purse and heading out of my over-sized bedroom.

I quickly rushed down the stair steps while checking all of my text.

"Hey Jeanette is-oh! You're here." I stated surprised.

"Well obviously, can we go now?" Alvin tapped his foot impatiently.

Geez…what's up with him?

"Yeah, yeah alright. Did Jeanette already leave to go and help Simon with whatever?"

He nodded his head then opened the door for me and out we went.

Alvin's POV

I was stunned as I watched Brittany quickly step down the stairs.

She looked amazing! Words couldn't even begin to describe how beautiful she looked.

I mean she is always really pretty, but wow.

I quickly snapped out of my trance as she looked up at me.

"Hey Jeanette is-oh! You're here." She looked surprised.

"Well obviously, can we go now?" I don't know what came over me when I said that but I immediately felt bad after seeing the slightly hurt look on her face.

"Yeah, yeah alright. Did Jeanette already leave to go and help Simon with whatever?"

I nodded my head then politely opened the door for her before we both headed off to Adrenaline.

Brittany's POV

Right as Alvin and I stepped out of his red Scuderia Spider 16M, camera flashes went off like crazy.

"Ugh. Who knew there was gonna be so many paparazzi here." I glanced over at Alvin who nodded, shaking his head disbelievingly.

I wanted to go all Lindsay Lohan on them with a flip of my finger, but I restrained myself and instead just plastered a bright fake smile on my face and waved jokingly to them right before Alvin and I entered Adrenaline.

I immediately could smell the strong scent of alcohol that lingered in the air while my eyes scanned over the tons of people pressed tightly against each other dancing and laughing crazily.

The blinding neon colored lights spazzed _AN-(Not a real word I know, just think of it as "your such a spaz" so the lights are spazzing out.)_ out to the energetic beat of the music.

The DJ mixed up the beat perfectly, adding his own swagger to the rhythm of the song that bursts loudly through the club.

I looked up at Alvin only to see him looking right back at me with a wide grin.

His facial expression told me he loved it here already.

I did too.

Alvin linked his arm tightly around my waist then pulled me through the hundreds of people, his eyes tightly focused on the bar.

A wave of worry washed over me.

"We aren't drinking are we? Were not old enough and-

"Relax Britt, of course were not drinking. I would never do that to you. I just wanted to move someplace a little less packed so we could try to find our friends." His smile reassured me and I instantly felt relief.

We casually sat at the bar, our eyes wandering in different directions, trying to spot out our friends.

"BRITTANY!"

I instantly looked to my right and saw Hallie dragging Portia and much to my dismay _Kendra_ along beside her headed in my direction.

"Finally! Alvin and I were looking all over for you guys! It's really packed in here."

"I know! Isn't it awesome?! I LOVE it!!" Hallie squealed in delight.

I laughed at her hyper-ness.

Typical Hallie.

"Hey Alv- I started to say, but abruptly stopped when I noticed he wasn't there.

What the heck!!?

Where is he?!?!

"Hey where did Alvin go?" I asked confused as to why he suddenly out of the blue just disappeared.

"Oh. He and Kendra went to go dance or something. Kendra was babbling all the way here about how she would wish he would ask her to be his girlfriend and how it is definitely no matter what going to happen tonight and blah blah blah. You know she's had her eye on him for quite sometime." Portia shrugged her shoulders carelessly before taking a sip of her water.

Ugh.

I knew it! How could I have been so blind?? Kendra had always talked about Alvin in a well…more intimate way than anyone else.

Ughhh!!!

Fine then forget Alvin!

I immediately jumped off my stool and neared towards the dancefloor.

"Brittany where are you going?" Hallie dumbly asked.

"To dance….what does it look like!??!" I rolled my eyes annoyed at her air-headed-ness then started to let loose on the dancefloor.

I let my body flow to the vigorous beat of Fire Burning on the Dancefloor by Sean Kingston.

_  
Shawty got that super thing-  
Hotter than the sun of south in spain-  
Got me soon as I walked through the door oooh!  
My pocket started tickling the way she dropped it low, that thang-  
Got me wan' spend my money on her, her_

A tall, fairly muscular guy with slightly curled jet black hair and dazzling bright blue eyes started to dance up on me.

He looks kind of familiar….but oh well because he was HOT!

Maybe even hotter than Alvin…..weelll….maybe.

_Somebody call 911!  
Shawty fire burning on the dance floor!  
Whoa!  
I gotta cool her down-  
She wan' bring the roof to ground on the dance floor…  
Whoa!  
She's fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor  
That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor  
She's fire burning fire burning on the dance floor  
That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor_

He smiled widely at me before pressing his body tightly against mine.

I grinned as we continued moving in sync to the hot beat of the song.

_She got that fire in her dance that'll make them fella's run around  
Hey!  
No exit from the dance floor so them boys want more  
Hey!  
She got that fire in her dance that'll make them fella's run around  
(Madem, get outta my way , everybody, sing it now, hey!)  
No exit from the dance floor so them boys wan' more  
(What a Gwaan? Let's go! Madem, let's go, hey!)_

She get it, pop it, lock it, drop it, that birthday cake  
Got a candle, need to blow that crazy flame away  
Take my red , black card and my jewellery  
Shawty is cool like the fire,  
Cool like fire

Somebody call 911  
Shawty fire burning on the dance floor  
Whoa  
I gotta cool her down  
She wan' bring the roof to ground on the dance floor  
Whoa  
She's fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor  
That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor  
She's fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor  
That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor

Somebody call 911

When our little "grinding session" finally ended, we plopped down on a nearby black sofa, trying to catch our breath.

"Sooo…what's your name?" He flashed me a crooked grin and I could have instantly melted right then and there.

"Brittany, you know from the band The Chipettes?"

How could he not recognize ME?

"I know, ha-ha….I just wanted to see if you knew."

"What?" I asked confused.

"Well you know how Celebs show up at these clubs with a fake identity so they can try and fit in or whatever? Well…I knew you were "thee Brittany" the moment I first laid on eyes on you and I just wanted to see if you would admit it to me." He shrugged his shoulders carelessly.

"Oh well that makes sense, but trust me I'm not a fake."

"I trust you." He smiled while leaning in closer to me.

My body tensed.

Should I let him kiss me?

Why did Alvin leave me??

Kendra…

Oh screw it!

I collided my lips with his while casually slipping my arms around his neck.

His hands rested lightly on my stomach.

Why aren't they roaming my body?

Finally! Someone more polite!

After ten minutes of making-out with this hot guy who…did I mention was an amazing kisser!?!

We broke apart.

His eyes stared intensely into mine.

I blushed then tried to cover it up by clearing my throat.

"That was-

"Amazing." He said, grinning crookedly at me.

Oh how I love that grin.

_I thought you loved Alvin Brittany…._

What? I do….I-

_Then why did you just make-out with this random hot guy who you've barely known for more than an hour? Hmm?!?!?_

I uh….

_Yeah that's what I thought! Your betraying Alvin! Your best friend who you've known practically your whole life! What happened to forever and always?_

Forever and Always.…

**Flashback-**

"Alvin! Alvin! Hahaha st-op!! haha ALVIN!" I giggled furiously trying to wiggle out of his strong but gentle hold on me.

He laughed loudly before releasing me.

I plopped down beside him exhaustedly trying to catch my breath.

"Hey Britt?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think one day I will grow up and become a famous Rockstar?"

I lightly slapped him on the chest.

"What? I'm serious!" He held up his hands innocently.

We both laughed before I replied "I think you could become anything you wanted to."

He blushed slightly before looking me intensely in the eyes.

"Do you think our friendship will last forever?" He whispered seriously to me.

I smiled softly.

"Forever and Always."

He beamed at me before gently grabbing me hand and intertwining it with his own.

"Forever and Always."

**End of Flashback.**

I sighed.

That was so long ago though! And HE started it when he disappeared off with that backstabber known as Kendra!

She knew I liked Alvin!!!

Ughh!!!

"Um Brittany?"

His voice snapped me back into reality.

"I just remembered I forgot to introduce myself. My name's Matthew. But you can call me Matt the Pratt…hahaha." He laughed half-heartedly.

My eyes instantly widened.

"Matt??"

No. Freaking. Way.

"I was beginning to wonder when you were going to figure it out." He rolled his eyes jokingly.

"Oh my gosh!! Why are you back?? How did-

"Brittany! Hey I- MATT?" A familiar voice yelled in shock.

"ALVIN?" Matt exclaimed, also in shock.

I stared between the two in utter disbelief.

Shit.

Author's Note- Sorry for the long wait you guys!! I have been busy with High School!! Which I just started!! Yayy! Not! Well Kind of…I don't know. Lol! Anways…hope you LOVED this chapter!! I know I had fun writing it!! PM me or review please!! Thanx for reading!! Love you guys!! Ttyl!! Lol!!

-Kaleigh!


	5. Paparazzi attack!

A/N-Thanks everyone for all the amazing reviews!!! Here is chapter 5!!! Enjoy!!!

Preview of Last Chapter-

_My eyes instantly widened._

"_Matt??"_

_No. Freaking. Way. _

"_I was beginning to wonder when you were going to figure it out." He rolled his eyes jokingly._

"_Oh my gosh!! Why are you back?? How did-_

"_Brittany! Hey I- MATT?" A familiar voice yelled in shock._

"_ALVIN?" Matt exclaimed, also in shock._

_I stared between the two in utter disbelief._

_Shit._

Brittany's POV

Oh my god!

All this time….make-out…familiar person…....Sixth Grade.……MATT?!?!

I was in complete shock.

Why was he here? I had so many questions to ask….

"What are_ you_ doing here?" Alvin seethed.

Matt leaned into the couch with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Well wouldn't you like to know?"

I rolled my eyes.

Great.

Here we go again….I thought.

"**Well,** Brittany and I were just about to leave, weren't we Brittany?"

What?!

"Actually Alvin we weren't, so don't even start. I know what you both are thinking and you know what….I think you guys should just go back to being best friends, it's not that hard."

Why me??

Alvin scoffed while Matt tried to hold back his obnoxious laughter.

"You think ME and that…..that…girlfriend stealing backstabber- Alvin rudely interrupted saying "or that desperate discourteous wannabe should become best friends again!?! I don't think so."

"Excuse me!??! I didn't STEAL her she practically came to me begging to become my girlfriend if it meant getting away from YOU!" Matt pointed a finger accusingly at Alvin.

"Oh puh-leease….the only reason she came to you was to tell you to stay the hell away from her because she doesn't hang out with obnoxious egotistical man-whore's!" Alvin retaliated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Pfft, look who's talking!" Matt scoffed annoyingly.

Alvin's face turned as red as a tomato and I took that as a sign to finally try and stop this before it's get's any worse than it already is.

"You guys let's just-

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?? I COULD NEVER BE LIKE YOU! I don't steal people's best friends!" Alvin yelled.

"I DIDN'T STEAL HER! She was meant for me!"

"You guys! Cut it out! We are in pub-

"MEANT FOR YOU!?!? THEN WHY DOES EVERYONE ALWAYS SAY THAT WE'D MAKE THE PERFECT COUPLE!?! Plus you can't sing!!"

"You wanna bet?" Matt lightly shoved Alvin.

"Alvin! Matt! Come on!" I tried yelling over the loud music and hoping to get them to hear me but it was no use.

Alvin shoved him a bit harder back.

"Don't touch me!"

Matt pushed him again.

"I'll do whatever the hell I feel like!"

That's it this is ridiculous!

I stepped between Alvin and Matt before anything further could happen.

"What the heck Brittany? Let-

"What the heck Brittany?!? WHAT THE HELL ALVIN AND MATT?!?!? You guys haven't seen in each other in how long….and your still fighting over something stupid!?!? Well there's goes my night! RUINED!" I yelled making sure that my voice pierced into both of their regretful eyes.

"Brittany I- Alvin started to say but I cut him off.

"Save it." I seethed before grabbing my purse and running towards the front entrance.

I could hear Alvin shouting behind me but I ignored him and shoved past both of the Security Guard's only to meet up with flashes of blinding light.

"**Brittany! What happened? Why are you upset?"**

"**Is Matt your mysterious love?"**

How do they already know about Matt?

I felt confused as I stood there frozen surrounded by tons of paparazzi.

I could already feel the tears threatening to spill over.

"**Brittany! Brittany! Why was there a fight between Alvin and this Matt guy?"**

"**Is it true that you cheated on Alvin with Matt?"**

Liquid silently spilled out of my eyes and for once I didn't know what to do.

Suddenly I felt a hand gently grab my arm and pull me towards them.

I looked up and saw that familiar face that I knew and loved.

Alvin.

I clung tightly to him, burying my face in his chest as he quickly pulled us through the hateful crowd of reporters.

All the anger I felt for him slowly started to melt away from his caring actions.

We immediately found the limousine and practically threw ourselves inside, trying to escape the wrath of the paparazzi.

Alvin's POV

Oh man.

Bad. Bad. Bad. Bad. Bad.

How could I be so stupid!?!

First I run off with Kendra which was a HUGE mistake then I get a little jealous (well maybe) after seeing the love of my life with…with that…that thing! Who is supposed to be in California!

Then everything is kind of a crazy catastrophe from then on…..

"What the heck Brittany? Let-I started to say but was abruptly cut off.

"What the heck Brittany?!? WHAT THE HELL ALVIN AND MATT?!?!? You guys haven't seen in each other in how long….and your still fighting over something stupid!?!? Well there's goes my night! RUINED!" Brittany yelled, her voice piercing me in the eyes.

I looked over at Matt and saw shock and regret plastered all over his face.

"Brittany I-

"Save it." she seethed before grabbing her purse and running towards the front entrance.

I scowled at Matt before saying "Thanks a lot! You just HAD to come back!" I annoyingly rolled my eyes before running off after Brittany and repeatedly calling her name.

I shoved past the security guards only to see my beautiful best friend being swarmed by tons of paparazzi.

I angrily pushed past them trying to find my one and only concern.

I saw a silver charm bracelet and immediately grabbed the arm that was restricting it's freedom.

I pulled her towards me in one swift motion and she actually looked relieved to see me.

Thank god.

Maybe she's not mad anymore.....

Maybe.

I ached at the sight of seeing tears slowly run down her flushed cheeks, but the feeling got worse as she clung to me.

I glared at the paparazzi whilst trying to reach the Limousine.

I reached for the silver handle holding our freedom and speedily opened the door before rushing inside.

Brittany POV

Silence.

Silence filled the air except for the occasional sound of my sniffing or Alvin's foot slowly taping aimlessly against the car door.

I continued to let myself sink into his warm embrace.

I felt so safe and secure, not to mention his intoxicating smell that nearly made me faint.

In an amazing way of course.

I sighed.

The silence was practically jabbing a knife into my skin.

"Thanks." I muttered, trying to start a conversation if it meant filling up this breathless air.

"You had me a bit worried you know. The paparazzi can easily drown you and if I hadn't been there-I cut him off.

"But you were and that's all that matter's….so….thanks."

He sighed before replying "I'm sorry."

Did he just say he was sorry???

Woah.

"For what?"

"For letting the past get to me, I just…I don't know. I overreacted a bit when I saw you with Matt and I'm sorry."

I looked up into his apologetic oceanic blue eyes.

He wasn't lying.

"It's ok I suppose, it wasn't all your fault, Matt is to blame too, but since you saved me from the swarm of Paparazzi then I guess I can forgive you." I teasingly smiled at him.

He grinned pulling me closer to him as if it were possible.

We both continued gazing into each other's eye's when Alvin slowly started to lean in.

I mentally squealed in delight.

Finally!

I have been waiting and wishing for this moment for practically forever!

I closed my eyes, enjoying the anticipation, but wanting the contact to come already.

Suddenly his lips crashed onto mine and a burst of joyful energy jolted my body.

I rested my hands on his shoulders while his arms hung loosely around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

The feeling was indescribable!

It was better than shopping, singing, and fashion all in one!

It was love.

Pure blissful love at the age of sixteen.

I felt it.

I don't know if he felt the familiar tingly feeling but I certainly did.

I was head over heels in love.

Alvin's POV

Oh my god!

Kissing Brittany was like performing at a concert with millions of people surrounding you, shouting out your name, screaming, and singing, and-

No it was better than that….

The feeling was indescribable.

It was love.

I could feel it.

She had always been the one for me.

Ok now I'm starting to sound all mushy and stuff!

We both pulled away only to see that we were parked in front of my house.

I grinned at her before grabbing her hand tightly and stepping out of the Limo.

This was one of the greatest days of my life, until…….

MATT?!?

A/n- Aww they're first kiss! Finally something happened between Alvin and Brittany! Right!? Lol! Anyways….what is Matt doing at Alvin's house?? We will find out in chapter 6!!! Wooo hoo!! Can't wait!! PLEASE review!!! Thanks again to everyone and anyone who has been reading and reviewing this story!! THANK YOU!!! Ttyl!!!

-Kaleigh!


	6. What does Empathy mean anyway?

Authors Note- Sooo sorry for the incredibly looong wait! Been busy with school and things! Hopefully this long chapter makes up for it! Thanx for all the wonderful reviews from last chapter!!! I LOOOVED them!! Lol! REVIEW please!! Enjoy!

-Kaleigh!

Brittany's POV

Matt!?!

Why me?

I finally get to have my perfect first-kiss with Alvin after the awful incident from the club and then here is the one person Alvin loathes right now!

Ugh.

Awesome….

"What the hell are YOU doing here?" Alvin spat out, venom dripping in his voice.

"Alvin chill out." I whispered after nudging him in the side.

He looked at me like I was insane.

"Alvin…." I warned.

He rolled his eyes, un-phased.

I glanced over at Matt who had a cocky smirk plastered all over his face as he watched the scene unfold before him.

I rolled my eyes.

They were so alike.

Silence engulfed the three of us until Matt spoke up.

"Well, I guess I'm going to go, I only came here to visit Simon and Theodore, to say hi."

Alvin crossed his arms before rolling his eyes.

"Whatever! You never hung out with them before!"

I sighed, so much for holding in the anger.

"Yes I did! When I hung out with you and Brittany there were almost always kind of a packaged deal…"

Matt shrugged his shoulders helping define the obvious smirk shown on his face.

Alvin look infuriated.

"Your lying! No you didn't!"

"Yes we did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes we did!"

"No you did-

"SHUT-UP!" I yelled completely outraged at their stupid little childish antics.

Both of them immediately stopped shouting and set their eyes on me.

Déjà vu…

"Alvin could you go inside for a moment please while I talk to Matt."

"What!? Why?"

"Just go, please, now." I replied worn-out from all of this crap.

Alvin continued to stare into my eyes, pleading for me to let him stay, but I wouldn't give in.

He pulled down his hat to cover his eyes before angrily heading towards the door.

I cringed as it slammed shut.

Sighing, I slowly walked over towards Matt.

"Matt, what are you really doing here?"

"I told you I'm-

"No your not! What are YOU REALLY doing here?"

My eyes pierced into his, demanding an answer.

The cocky look displayed perfectly on his face moments ago was now completely gone and instead replaced with a look of regret and defeat.

"Look at me!"

He sighed before his eyes once again met mine.

"Well after the whole "incident" at the club, I just thought, I…I thought that, I just…that you and me could- He abruptly stopped when I started laughing.

"You- you think you- 'I cleared my throat'-you think you can just waltz back into my life like you never left? You thought you could just sweep me of my feet like some Prince Charming out of a freaking Disney movie!?!?"

"Britt it's-

"Don't call me that" I seethed.

He rolled his eyes before replying, "Britt-any, it's not like that it-

"Yes it is and you know it! You know it! You knew that it was always Alvin and I, never me and you or you and me! And you know it still is! Don't lie to my face and deny the fact that what I just said isn't true! You know! So just let go of the little grudge you still have towards Alvin and move on! Just…ugh god…just move on already!"

"I can't…I….I can't."

I shook my head, "Yes you can, I am not the only girl out there, please Matt, if you don't that puts strain on mine and Alvin's relationship, just…please."

We both stared into one another's eyes for a little while until I spoke up, shattering the silence.

"I'm sorry Matt but I love Alvin, I love you as a best friend, but you just got back…and this whole situation is already so screwed up….just….just go see what else is out there ok?"

He smiled sadly at me, before saying goodbye.

I smiled at him, "Anytime you wanna hang out or something just call ok?"

He nodded half-heartedly before stepping into his convertible.

The sound of the engine revving made me fell kind of sad, I felt bad for him, but we could still be friends right? It could still work out, it could.

It would.

I had Alvin and he was all I ever needed.

Oh crap.

I suddenly remembered me sending him inside!

He looked so disappointed….in me.

Not to mention un-believably pissed off.

I quickly ran inside, bolted up the stairs, and dramatically swung open the door to his room.

He wasn't there…

Where is he??!?!

My breath caught in my throat for a few seconds until I heard the sound of running water.

I felt myself slowly sighing a breath of relief.

He was just taking a shower.

He wouldn't have left….just a quick shower….yeah.

I plopped down on his bed and waited anxiously for him to come out of the bathroom.

I was silently hoping that another fight wouldn't break out.

Fighting does kinda get old, there's a major difference between playful banter and an actual argument or fight.

I was done for today.

My eyes wandered around his room.

I had been in here plenty of times but hadn't really noticed how many pictures he had posted everywhere.

There was one of me from my first Vanity Fair photo shoot and another of me during a concert.

Of course there were quite a few of Alvin, Simon, and Theodore during concerts, a few photo shoots, album debuts, and some family ones.

This was really…genuine and sweet.

After all, Alvin was really caring of others, especially his friends and family at times.

"Wow." I breathed.

It was like a huge collection that you were suppose to find in a large Photo Album titled as "Memories", but instead they were plastered all over the right front side of his bedroom.

My eyes continued wander around, then abruptly stopped at one particular photo.

How did he get this?

It was one of all of us.

Jeanette and Simon were holding hands slightly blushing.

Theo had his arm slung around Ellie's shoulder, both smiling widely at the camera.

Then there was Alvin and I….

We were both in the middle…my arms were wrapped around his neck, while his were snaked around my waist. My cheeks were tinted with a glowing pink and my smile was beaming towards the camera as Alvin kissed my cheek.

When was this?

5th grade? 6th?

Thoughts rattled around my brain wondering when this was taken and why I had forgotten about it?!?!

"5th grade, beginning of summer, if you were wondering, which…by the look on your face….I'm guessing you were." Alvin stated dully.

My body jumped a little.

I hadn't even heard him come in….

"Oh, weird I don't even remember-

"You wouldn't." Alvin spat out then proceeded to dig threw his dresser drawer, trying to find his one and only hat.

"Ok look if your still mad about the whole Matt issue…-

"I'm not mad, I'm furious Brittany! Why the hell would you send me inside so you could talk to _him_?" His eyes lit up like fire, burning deeply from the intense rage that was slowly seeping out of him.

"I just wanted one of you two out of the way and it had to be you so that I could have a rational conversation with Matt, you have to understand Alvin…it was just so I could get through to Matt to tell him that I'm not interested-

"You seem pretty interested by how close you two were while talking and the way you looked at one another…_disgusting_." He practically whispered the last part but I caught it perfectly.

"God. Where the hell is that hat?" He muttered angrily, tossing clothes left and right out of his dresser drawers.

"Well maybe I should leave, I mean I wouldn't want to get in the way of your jealous rage any longer…" I trailed off knowing that what I had said was all that I needed to get to him.

He immediately stopped searching for his hat and looked up at me disbelievingly.

"Me!? Jealous!?! Pfft…yeah right." He rolled his eyes in an attempt to cover up his lie.

"Sure, whatever you say…" I snickered before jumping off his bed then proceeded to walk towards his door but was quickly stopped by him latching his hand onto my arm.

"You don't believe me?" He asked appalled as he spun me back around.

We were inches apart, I could practically feel his breath lingering near my mouth.

"I never said I didn't believe you-

"But you implied it." He crossed his arms, smirking as if he'd won this round.

Rolling my eyes I responded, "Fine Alvin, you aren't jealous…..your insane!" I laughed, turning around about to walk away but he grabbed my arm once again.

"Alvin come o- I started but was interrupted by him swiftly pulling me into a fierce kiss.

My eyes widened but slowly closed as I deepened the kiss, grabbing the front of his shirt to pull him closer to me as if it were possible.

His arms snaked around my waist and mine hung loosely around his neck as our tongues battled for dominance.

He pushed me up against the wall while his hands continued to roam my body.

I had completely forgot about our little mini argument..fight..whatever…it didn't even matter anymore, it was just me and him and that was all we needed.

We finally broke apart after what seemed like forever.

One of my hands gripped the mahogany dresser, while the other held onto Alvin's left shoulder for support.

I stared into his eyes as I tried to catch my breath, it seemed impossible.

His breath was ragged too as he leaned over slightly, grinning madly.

I smiled lovingly at him while slightly biting my lip before quickly pecking him on the lips then heading towards the door.

After one last glance, I made my way through his house, probably looking like a love-struck fool but it was only the truth until the last sound I heard was the soft click of the front door.

Yep.

That was pretty insane.

Alvin's POV

When Monday rolled around all I could think about was…Brittany.

I had never really wanted a relationship with anyone because every girl I dated pretty much scarred me.

They just never seemed to care about feelings...they were too busy being blinded by fame and money.

Typical.

Then there was Brittany.

We had known each other practically our whole lives and there was always something there, but I guess it just took us a little while to figure it out, but once we did it was like two unique puzzle pieces that instantly fit together.

I just hope that it stays like this forever….who else could there possibly be out there for me?

"Hey Alvin, Dave told me to tell you that he left with Ms. Miller to take care of "business stuff" and won't be back until Monday night, so everything has already been taken care of for Saturday and…oh yeah, you need to behave." Simon said with a smug smile.

I rolled my eyes.

"Do I look like I'm five? What's on Saturday?" I asked puzzled, not remembering anything important on Saturday.

"The….concert…with…us and the chip-ettes….3oh!3…"He replied slowly, as if I were retarded or something.

I shook it off.

"Oh right….ugh great. Shouldn't we be preparing? Crap. What songs are we doing? What has Dave already set up for us? 3oh!3??? Simon??"

"Ok...ok umm…I would call Dave." He gave me a weak smile before quickly exiting my room.

"Ugh." I yawned before getting up off my bed and dialing Dave's number on my cell.

Brittany's POV

"Yeah I can't wait for Saturday! Featuring in the song Starsturkk by 3oh!3! Yaay!!" I squealed in delight while jumping up and down on my bed excitedly.

Jeanette opened her eyes then finally unplugged her ears before replying "Yeah…yeah I know…you are so super excited that they personally asked you to remix the song with them because you are extremely talented, beautiful...blah blah….yeah I know." She rolled her eyes then flipped to the next page in her book "Pride and Prejudice."

I scoffed at her un-enthusiastic attitude towards me.

"Well jeez Jeanette you could at least be a little more happy for me, I mean you could maybe even learn a thing or two.." I trailed off then proceeded to apply on one of my favorite lip glosses…"Vanilla Frost"…or did I like "Passionate" better? Hmm….too many to remember…

"You are so right Brittany! I've always wanted to be like you! What with your conceited attitude, low intelligence, and sometimes lack of empathy….wow, you really have it all!" She replied with fake enthusiasm.

I glared at her before chucking my lip-gloss right at her head then stormed out of MY bedroom, slamming the door on my way out.

Since when did my little sister become..so..so ugh!

I would have expected that from Ellie but Jeanette!?!!

Whatever…I needed to focus on Saturday and my lack of empathy!!

What does that mean anyways???

I shook my head before professionally entering in the code. Once I heard a "beep", my foot was already tapping impatiently against the paved stone, waiting for the black stained gate, that was blocking me from my freedom, to open.

I stomped up the stone stairs, wishing my feet were already planted at the top.

Once I was finally able to ring the doorbell, the door immediately swung open revealing Simon holding a stack of blank white papers.

I gave him a weird look before he quickly spoke up.

"Umm….Brittany Alvin's kind of busy right now, with the concert, he-

"Whatever Simon I just need to see him so if you'll excuse me" I pushed through him then ran up the stairs leading to Alvin's room.

I slowed down, checking myself out in the mirror hanging right outside his door before slowly turning the knob, the key to calming down the storm raging inside of me.

Alvin had his back facing away from me as he annoyingly tapped his foot against the plain white wall of his bedroom.

I stopped half-way to his bed, carefully listening to the conversation he was clearly engrossed in with Dave.

"Yeah I know Dave, but why is Brittany performing with 3oh!3? How come no one ever told me this? Yeah the duet of course-what? Oh yeah we already have a song picked out. Starstrukk, oh right, I forgot about that….the shooting for the…music video? Oh, well jeez, yeah Wednesday, next Wednesday my bad..right." I could already picture him rolling his eyes.

I thought back to his questioning about my performance with 3oh!3….jealousy?

Great. I thought before finally deciding to make my presence known by jumping onto the empty spot right beside him.

I love doing this.

He jumped in surprise as anticipated then playfully glared at me while I quietly giggled, trying not to make a big scene seeing as he was on the phone with Dave.

I repositioned myself so that my head was resting in his lap.

His deep blue eyes smiled down at me as he continued speaking to Dave.

"Yeah sorry that was Brittany, oh ok, yeah I think I have everything figured out, Simon has the papers…yeah I know…yep, yes I will…k See ya..bye."

Alvin's POV

I shut my cell then gave Brittany a quick peck on the lips as I held her in my arms.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were practicing with Jeanette."

She looked up at me as she continued to twirl a piece of hair around her finger.

"Well we were before she told me that I was conceited, had low intelligence and a lack of empathy! So I came here." She smiled sweetly up at me.

"Sorry babe, I get the same thing with Simon, just ignore her, that's what I would do." I softly kissed her on the forehead.

She nodded her head, "Yeah that's what I usually do, well I do that by coming here."

I laughed half-heartedly, we did that with each other, it was nice to have each other's company, although Brittany relied on me a lot when it came to fighting with her siblings.

I appreciated it though.

I noticed that she had started to play with the bottom of my shirt before asking "So what were you discussing with Dave?"

I sighed running a hand through my hair.

"Oh just stuff about the upcoming concert this Friday, why didn't you tell me you were doing a quick performance with 3oh!3? I never did get to hear the piece you wrote, that you sing towards the ending." I said disappointed.

"And you won't get to until Saturday." She replied smirking.

"Plus what's wrong with performing with them, they asked me to do a remix with them awhile ago and all this other stuff…I think the song turned out great. You'll love my part, plus I'm also performing a couple new songs that I wrote, oh and I did tell you about the performance, a little while ago, guess you weren't paying attention." She rolled her eyes then stopped playing with my shirt but focused her eyes a small blue package with a simple white bow tied tightly around it.

I cleared my throat trying to turn her attention away from the box, but of course she caught on as she immediately stood up.

"What's that?" She questioned pointing towards the box.

"Oh nothing." I lied.

Why hadn't I hid that thing?

"It looks like something…" She trailed off raising an eyebrow.

"Well it's nothing, at least not now, let's go…downstairs and…go through everything for Saturday."

"But I wanna know-ahh! Alvin put me down!" She squealed trying to act mad.

"Nope sorry…no can do! Let's go!" She tried squirming out of my grasp but I was stronger as I carefully hurried down the stair steps and into the living room.

I really needed to hide that thing….

Author's Note- WOOOW! Its been forever I know but there ya go!! I REALLY hope you liked it!! Pretty please with a cherry on top review!! It would make my day! Lol! Thank-you!! :D


	7. I hate cleaning!

Authors Note- Thanks for all the amazing reviews you guys!! Here is chapter 7!! Woo! Lol :D

Please listen to the songs as you read the lyrics! It will help a ton!

The songs are 3OH!3's Starstrukk Ft. Katy Perry or in this case Brittany…lol..umm then there is the (Red One Remix) to Just Dance By Lady Gaga then Paparazzi by her! & Work by The Saturdays...enjoy!

-Kaleigh!

Brittany POV

The week flew by real fast.

I made sure everyone knew there dance numbers, what time we entered, how we entered, the start and end, which songs we were singing, the correct timings…etc.

Alvin was busy with set-up, estimating the amount of fans that are going to be there, stage room, bodyguards, V.I.P area….etc.

It was crazy and really stressful, but now it's finally Friday, and we get to…somewhat…relax.

So that's basically how I ended up here…..at Starbucks.

I casually sat on the dark brown wicker chair perched in the far right corner, enjoying the feeling of the warmth illuminating through the window as I sipped my triple shot caramel mocha-latte.

Yes life was good…..well until your bombarded by paparazzi.

I tossed the cup in the garbage then reluctantly swung the door open and immediately spotted several paparazzi.

I always got this weird feeling when I was around them….I hated them.

Every. Last. One.

I loved the attention but then I despised it…

I especially felt not-so-right around them when I was alone, like right now.

No bodyguards…..no sisters……no Dave…no friends.

No Alvin.

Ugh.

I took out my phone and started texting him.

"_Hey Brittany who are you texting?"_ asked a guy who looked about forty-five…dull brown hair…slightly dark mustache…tall and lean…..and just plain…ugh…_disgusting_.

I grimaced as I glanced up at his face then continued walking ignoring his question but then someone else spoke up, along with a few other paparazzi…

"_Yeah Brittany who are you texting today? Who is Matt? Are you cheating on Alvin? Are you guys together yet? How did you take it when Alvin kissed-"_

I blocked out there annoying questions that were neeever-ending…

I would gladly tell them to f**k off but then it would probably end up on youtube and a million of other different websites, cuse god only knows that one of them has some sneaky tape-recorder thingy out getting ready for me to say something…anything that I'll regret later on.

I kept my confidence up as I hurried down the smoothly paved side-walk.

That was until….

"_Brittany! Brittany! How did you take when you found out!?"_

Found out what??

I glanced around, confusion splattered all across my face, trying to find see who yelled that.

"_Did you and Alvin get into a fight? What did he say? Who is __**Charlene **__really?"_

Charlene?!?!

I felt my heart instantly speed up at a rate of like…a…bajillion!

The cage holding in my infuriation….was quickly breaking.

Once I finally reached my car, I speedily got in, then sped off thinking of one thing and one thing only….

Google.

I dug through my purse trying to find my keys. A few minutes later I barged through the door then slammed it behind me, thinking that everyone was over at the Seville's…..thinking that I was alone…

But no…of course not.

They were all here…everyone. All practicing and chatting away in the living room, well that was….of course…before I made a huge scene…as I bargained into the house…then slammed the door…creating this loud echo that caused everyone to look at me weirdly.

I smiled sheepishly at them as if I had just been caught doing something I wasn't suppose to.

I slowly set down my purse before sliding off my jacket and easily slipping it onto the coat rack.

I glanced at the staircase…wanting to run up there sooo badly…..open up my laptop, get on the internet….type in those dreadful words on Google, but I restrained myself and instead put on an annoyed smile as I casually walked over to where everyone was close together, guitars and microphones in hand.

"Umm..hey Britt? You…ok?" Alvin was the first to speak up as he stared worriedly at me.

I wondered if it was my most-likely disgruntled hair….or maybe my facial expression…either way….he could read me like a book.

Well..most of the time…

I smiled sweetly at him before replying "I'm fine, just went to Starbucks and….had some coffee…the usual..you know."

Eleanor scoffed…she hated coffee .

She lectured me all the time on how I shouldn't be putting that much caffeine in my body because it messes me up, its un-healthy....blah..blah..blah.

I rolled my eyes.

"Oh ok, well we were just going over the songs again to make sure we have everything down including the steps but you weren't here so we just thought we would wait. Soo….are you ready?"

I glanced around at everyone, who eagerly awaited my answer.

What was this "who wants to be a millionaire" or something??

I could see the stairs calling out to me through the corner of my eye while I nervously played with the bottom ruffle of my shirt.

"Well I was going to go and look something up on the computer real quick then I'll be back ok?"

"Oh well do you want me to come with you?" Alvin was about to walk towards me until I held up my hands in protest.

"Oh no..no just….continue practicing and I'll be down real quick." I flashed them all reassuring a smile then swiftly made my way to the stairs, shuffling as fast as my legs could carry me up them.

After turning on my laptop, I went to Google then typed in the words "Charlene and Alvin Kissing" in the "images" section.

I anxiously stared at the screen as a few pictures….well QUITE a few of Alvin and Charlene popped up, none of them looked like they were kissing….

I held in my breath as I stared blankly at the last one…it looked pretty real…like _**really**_ real kissing…but it was probably just some fake-Alvin impersonator or something…just some stupid trick.

Yeah that's all it was.

I quietly chuckled to myself, trying to believe the words forming in my head.

Alvin would never do that…I mean we JUST got together…you just don't do that..nope….nu-uh, just…yea…no…that just doesn't happen.

I mean there's a reason for _everything_ right? And the reason for this is…well a false reason!

Ughh!

Stupid…stupid…stupid Charlene!

I really hated that girl…I hated her in Middle school and I still _loathe_ her now.

All she ever was, was an Alvin-fan!

It wasn't like I jealous when they went out….nope.

Not me.

Not then.

Not now.

Not…..oh my god! Alvin and I are an item now of course I'm jealous!

"Ughh!" I sighed, extremely frustrated with the current situation.

I was surprised at how well my cage-of-infuriation was holding up.

My heart was starting to feel kinda empty though….the thought of Alvin and Charlene together again made me nauseous, especially since him and I were together!

Well actually he never really asked me if I wanted be his _girlfriend_…oh my god! Does he think were not dating??

We have been acting like a couple!

Holding hands…kissing…rather intensely…umm...hugging….umm..just ugh! We have been acting like sick love puppies for goodness sakes!

I tried not to hyperventilate as my cage started to give way again…

Was it reeeally an impersonator? Would Alvin reeeally do that? I know he is marked as the "bad boy" and I the "bad girl" but really?!

To me???

Someone whom he has known forever!

Someone who shares this special connection with him that no other girl could!

Me??

He wouldn't.

No way.

Would he…?

I softly closed my laptop, feeling kinda light headed…kinda dead inside and…out.

I got up then slowly walked down the stairs and into the living room…wondering if I should confront him….

My stomach was twisted up in knots and my mind was racing.

This sort of thing always happened to "Hollywood couples."

Would we be able to make it through all the harsh rumors being thrown are way?

Our relationship was exactly like a brand new pair of black leather high-heel boots, are relationship hadn't been stretched in any way yet, we were still standing tall, but what if that small crack was coming up just waiting to trip us, causing us to come crashing down….what if…

I shook the thought away as I looked ahead of me…why was everyone whispering?

I cleared my throat, trying to get their attention.

Alvin's head shot up and then suddenly the whispers turned into silence.

Hmm…

"Hey Britt, are you ready to start?"

"Yeah of course, but umm....what were you guys whispering about? Your acting really weird…" I trailed off in suspicion.

"Were not the ones acting weird Brittany…." Eleanor spoke up, staring at the ground.

"Oh really? So are you implying that I am?? Because I'm not! I feel just fine!" I shouted at them, as they stared back at me with looks of disbelief.

I put a hand on my chest as my heart started to speed up really fast.

I was getting that nauseous feeling again…

Alvin hurried over to me, placing his hands gently on my shoulders.

"Are you ok?" He asked, his voice stained with concern.

I shook my head as he led me to the black leather sofa and sat down, motioning for me to sit on his lap.

I complied.

It was complete silence until I decided to finally speak up, "Soo..has anyone gone out today? At all?"

Jeanette's eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"No why?"

I shifted nevously in Alvin's lap.

Should I really discuss this with _everyone_?

Oh well here goes nothing…

"Well I ran into some paparazzi today, as always, and they had some pretty interesting questions." I felt my cage of anger getting ready to explode at any moment.

"Like what?" Alvin asked, annoyance perfectly clear in his tone.

"Like how I felt about…you and _Charlene_…" I had to practically **force** out _her _name.

Alvin stiffened beneath me.

I quickly jumped off his lap, "It's true isn't it? You two kissed at…at some club or something…when? Why?" I yelled at him, completely enraged.

"Brittany, it was Monday when you and your sisters were rehearsing the steps to go with your songs…remember and I told you I was going to meet up with a few friends at "Envy"? Well I ran into Charlene…"

I felt myself tremble in anger.

I was hoping that I could keep in the tears that threatened to spill out of my eyes.

Alvin continued "Well her and I started talking when suddenly she brought up about how we went out and how wonderful it was blah..blah…yeah I wasn't interested at all, especially since I knew I was already _taken_.." He emphasized the word "Taken" before he paused.

I felt my anger slowly start to unravel as I read his eyes, which screamed the _truth_.

"When suddenly she grabbed me and kissed me with full force! I shoved her off as quickly as I could but the paparazzi had already taken a shot, I'm sorry sweetie, you know I would never hurt you…." He got up and came to wrap his arms around me.

Everyone else politely left the room to give us some space.

"I was really worried that you know….that you guys were going to get together again or-

"Never. Ever….ever. I love you and would never cheat on you." He smiled meaningfully at me before we both leaned in to kiss.

It was sweet and filled with love and reassurance.

I knew it was nothing.

I knew he wouldn't cheat on me.

I didn't totally freak out and think that the world was coming to an end.

Nope.

Not me.

Never.

The day went on and soon enough the whole "Paprazzi issue" faded away.

Thank god.

Alvin's POV

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"Ugh." I groaned trying to find the snooze button so the alarm would shut-up already.

Eventually the sound came abrupt.

"God, stupid alarm.." I muttered sinking sleepily back into my pillow.

I felt someone shift next to me.

"Come on Alvin we have to get up and get prepared for the concert tonight." Brittany yawned, resting her upper body on my backside.

"Mmm mph." I shook my head, trying to find sleep again.

Brittany sighed before shaking me uncontrollably.

"Come on already! Alvinnnn…..ugh…"

I tried not to laugh as she attempted to push me off the bed.

I gripped the sheet pushing myself against her, not giving in.

"Fine, if you wanna play like that…." She chuckled before jumping off the bed, running out of the room, then came bouncing back a few minutes later.

"Wakey, wakey Alvin…" She snickered as she opened up the back of my shirt.

What the???

My eyes widened as I immediately sat up and jumped off the bed.

"Oh my god! That is so freaking cold! Brittany! Ahh!" I ran into the bathroom then opened the bottom of my shirt letting the ice cubs fall into the shower.

I could hear her irrepressible laughter as I dried off my back.

This called for revenge…

I chuckled evilly to myself as I pulled out the sink head, getting ready to press the button that would soon release the high-powered, freezing cold water.

"Ok Brittany you got me, haha soo funny."

I heard her shuffle off the bed.

Here it comes…

"Well I only tried-ahh! Alvinn!! Ahh stop!" She laughed as she held out her hands in front of her, trying to shield herself from the intense freeze of the water shooting out at her.

"Let it…..go!" Her hands tightly gripped mine, as she struggled to pry them off of the sink head.

She was pretty strong…geez.

I was actually struggling to hold on.

"Give it…up" I tugged on the shower head causing her to slide towards me.

"Ne..ver.." She tugged back, making me slide her way.

"Just- Woah!" I said as I slipped and tumbled down onto the ground bringing her down with me.

The floor was flooded, we were soaked as were the carpets…wooow.

She had landed on top of me with the sink head in her hand squirting more and more water onto the already drenched floor.

"I win." She smiled teasingly at me.

I gazed into her eyes chuckling.

"Yeah, you did."

A look of shock crossed her expression.

I wrapped my arms around her soaked clothing, bringing her in for a kiss.

She complied, gripping my shoulders as we mashed passionately.

After we finally broke apart, we both got up and took a look around us.

"Ugh. Now we have to clean this up, I hate cleaning." She frowned as I laughed pulling her closer to me.

"Maybe we can bribe Jeanette and Simon into doing it for us." I softly kissed the top of her head then walked into the bedroom and started to fish around for a fresh new pair of clothing.

"But Jeanette please…I'll do anything, you know I hate cleaning, especially when it involves getting messy….." I could hear Brittany whining to Jeanette from across the hall.

"Ugh, fine but you have to vacuum the downstairs for the next three weeks."

"What!?! But that's just more cleaning!" Brittany argued.

"Well then I guess I won't clean up your little mess then…"

"Ok! Ok! Fine! Deal."

I heard Brittany sigh as she walked into our room.

"Well I get to vacuum now for three whole freaking weeks…wooopie, thanks a lot Alvin…." She crossed her arms annoyingly.

"Yeah life sucks huh?" I said, carrying my clothes to the bed.

"Uhh!"

"I'm just joking chill, Ill help you vacuum." I replied, rolling my eyes.

"You better, you caused the mess…but anyways…I'm gonna go and take a shower over at Ms. Millers since all my stuff is over there anyways."

"What! Don't leave…." I trailed off pulling her closely to me.

I could feel her body vibrate against me as she laughed half-heartedly.

"I'll be back soon, plus you have to shower too and well…it looks like it's not going to be in your bathroom." She motioned her head in the direction of the mess, then gave me a quick peck on the lips and left.

Brittany's POV

"There ya go Brittany, your all set, good luck." Replied my hair/make-up stylists Kandee.

"Thanks Kandee, enjoy the show." I joked as she exited the room.

I stared into the mirror, watching my reflection stare right back.

All my life this was all I could ever dream of, being up on stage enjoying the warm feeling of the spotlight hit my face as I sang my heart out to the millions of fans screaming my name.

It seemed impossible….but I guess dreams really do come true.

Wow….how corny did that sound?

"Brittany your on in five!" One of the mangers yelled into my room before rushing off to take care of other things.

I took a deep breath, fixed my microphone, then carefully left the room and entered the "sugar high" area.

That's what everyone calls it because your energy is at a major high as you wait there, about to go on stage.

I think they should call it the "My nerves are about to explode" area because that's how I always feel.

I felt someone wrap their arms around me.

"Hey Britt, you ready?" Alvin asked, whispering into my ear.

"Always." I replied confidently, ignoring my nerves.

He chuckled, "I'll be watching, look for me. You'll do amazing, as always." He kissed the side of my temple before rushing to go and find his brothers.

I ran down the stairs, and hopped onto the carrier.

I positioned myself correctly as the carrier slowly started to lift me up.

3OH!3 :  
Nice legs, Daisy dukes, makes a man go [whistle]  
Thats the way they all come through like [whistle whistle]  
Low-cut, see-through shirts that make you [whistles]  
Thats the way she come through like [whistles]

Chorus :

**Brittany-**

I rose up onto the stage causing my fans to scream as loud as they could.

**  
Cause I  
Just set them up,  
Just set them up,  
Just set them up,  
To knock them down**

3OH!3 :  
Cause I  
Just set them up,  
Just set them up,  
Just set them up,  
To knock them down (down)

**Brittany & 3OH!3**

I think I should know, how, to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints out, now  
L-O-V-E's just another word I never learned to pronounce  
How, do I say I'm sorry cause the word is never gonna come out, now  
L-O-V-E's just another word I never learned to pronounce.

3OH!3 :  
Tight jeans, Double D's makin' me go [whistles]  
All the people on the street know [whistles whistles]  
Iced-out, lit-up make the kids go [whistles]  
All the people on the street know [whistle whistle]

Chorus:

**Brittany-**

**Cause I  
Just set them up,  
Just set them up,  
Just set them up,  
To knock them down**

3OH!3 :  
Cause I  
Just set them up,  
Just set them up,  
Just set them up,  
To knock them down (down)

**Brittany & 3OH!3**

**I think I should know, how, to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints out, now  
L-O-V-E's just another word I never learned to pronounce  
How, do I say I'm sorry cause the word is never gonna come out, now  
L-O-V-E's just another word I never learned to pronounce.**

**Brittany-**

I put my hands on both of their chests slowly pushing them back while shaking my head.

**  
You know that type of shit just don`t work on me [whistles]  
Whistling and tryin to flirt with me [whistles]  
Don`t take it personally [whistles]  
Cause we were never in love [whistles whistles]**

I turned my body towards the audience, catching a glimpse of Alvin smiling up at me.

I winked before singing the next part.

It dosen`t really matter, who you say you are [whistles]  
Sing it out the windows, of your car [whistles]  
Find another girl across the bar [whistles]  
Cause L-O-V-E`s not what this was [whistles whistles]

**Brittany & 3OH!3**

**I think I should know, how, to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints out, now  
L-O-V-E's just another word I never learned to pronounce  
How, do I say I'm sorry cause the word is never gonna come out, now  
L-O-V-E's just another word I never learned to pronounce.**

The audience's screaming and hollering came as a perfect opening to the next song I was performing with Jean and Ellie.

I started out…

_**Woooah**_

_**Woooah**_

_**Baby the harder you work the further you get with me.  
With me.  
I think you can.  
I think you can.**_

Turn up prepared and make sure you can keep up with me.  
With Me.  
I think you can.  
I think you can.

I stared directly into Alvin's eyes as I sang and danced professionally to the upbeat rhythm of the song I wrote.

But be aware I always get what I deserve.  
Keep your focus keep you nerve.  
Ready.  
Set.  
Go.

My sisters lifted me into a flip as we broke out into intense dancing, officially setting the mood of the song.

This one simple move sent the audience out into a frenzy.

Pick up the pace and step on it!  
Rip up the place if you want it!  
Work!  
Work!  
You know you gotta work!  
Work!  
I got the goods and I want you.  
Put your boots on baby get to work!  
Work!  
You know you gotta work!  
Work!

We slowed once again as I continued singing.

I made sure Alvin was looking at me as I sang this next part.

I tend to get what I want so are you starting to see?  
I think you do.  
I think you do.  
It's time for you to step up if you wanna be with meeee!  
With meeee!  
I think you do!.  
I think you dooo!

I belted out the last part as I stepped back and my sisters came forward.

_**But don't go slow.  
That is not the way we play.  
Slowly ain't my kind of game.  
Ready.  
Set.  
Go.  
**_

The audience was going insane! This song was a definite hit.

_**  
Pick up the pace and step on it!  
Rip up the place if you want it!  
Work!  
Work!  
You know you gotta work!  
Work!  
I got the goods and I want you.  
Put your boots on baby get to work!  
Work!  
You know you gotta work!  
Work!**_

And it's up to you how far we take this.  
Yes it's up to you so take the lead.  
And it's up to you so tell me what I gotta sign.  
Waiting at the finish line baby.  
Ready.  
Set.  
Go.

Pick up the pace and step on it!  
Rip up the place if you want it!  
Work!  
Work!  
You know you gotta work!  
Work!  
I got the goods and I want you.  
Put your boots on baby get to work!  
Work!  
You know you gotta work!  
Work!

Pick up the pace and step on it!  
Rip up the place if you want it!  
Work!  
Work!  
You know you gotta work!  
Work!  
I got the goods and I want you.  
Put your boots on baby get to work!  
Work!  
You know you gotta work!  
Work!

We ended, a little out of breath, then exited the stage.

I immediately got ready for my next song which I would perform with Alvin.

Ten minutes later we were in the "Sugar High" area getting ready to go on.

"You guys were amazing! That song is incredible and that flip you did…phenomenal!" He raved as he embraced my tightly.

"Thanks." I smiled happily, extremely satisfied that he enjoyed it.

We waited a few more minutes before finally entering the stage.

The fans screamed out and shouted out our names and how much they love us as we got into place.

They were extremely loud when it was Alvin and I performing a song together.

I smiled out at them before starting off..

**Brittany-**_ I'm red one  
_**Alvin-**_Alvinnn  
_**Brittany-**_Britt-nnyy _

**Alvin-**_ohoh ehh  
_

**Brittany-** "With Alvin filling in his own "oo,ooo..oo" lol listen to the song its (Just Dance Red One Remix)" A/N Sorta…

I danced as if I were a bit too tipsy, it probably looked amazing, no doubt.

I've had a little bit too much much (oho..ooh..oooh.)  
All of the people start to rush, start to rush by  
How does he twist a dance, can't find my drink oh man  
Where are my keys, I lost my phone phone (oho..ooh..oooh.)What's go-ing on on the floor?  
I love this record baby, but I can't see straight anymore (woah!)  
Keep it cool what's the name of this club  
I can't remember but it's alright alright

Just dance gonna be ok da da doo doo mm  
Just dance spin that record babe da da doo doo mm  
Just dance gonna be ok d d d dance  
Dance dance just j-j-just dance

I put a hand in front my mouth, not fully covering it, as I sang this next I could shut my playboy mouth. (oho..ooh..oooh.)  
How'd I turn my shirt inside out? Inside outright.  
Control your poison babe  
Roses have thorns they say.  
And we're all gettin' hosed tonight. (oho..ooh..oooh.)

What's go-ing on on the floor?  
I love this record baby, but I can't see straight anymore(I looked around confused as Alvin put his arms around me steadying me...all part of the act.)_  
_Keep it cool what's the name of this club  
I can't remember but it's alright alright

Just dance gonna be ok da da doo doo mm  
Just dance spin that record babe da da doo doo mm  
Just dance gonna be ok d d d dance  
Dance dance just j-j-just

_  
_**Alvin-**

_  
_Dance dance dance to the rhythm  
Get it in em no sittin who u kiddin  
Its fittin that they call Mr. Personall  
Dance got hotter now  
Check what I got I got a one two  
Step with no ciara  
Soldier solutes with no Viagra  
Sorry Viagra im north of niagra  
Falls the rude boys chillin on the wall  
But 'em girl, dem gettin 'em sweatin on the floor  
Some throw money some dance till they sore  
Some like you everybody like Britt-nny  
You don't believe me ask yo baby daddyy  
You aint dancing u aint sayin wee wee  
Two left feet cant move you to beat  
But I do it like I was born in the disco  
So T dot O to frisco

**Brittany-**

Just dance gonna be ok da da doo doo mm  
Just dance spin that record babe da da doo doo mm

Just dance gonna be ok da da doo doo mm  
Just dance spin that record babe da da doo doo mm  
Just dance gonna be ok d d d dance  
Dance dance just j-j-just dance

Woo let's go

I danced intensely hard here as I did the "Stop then go" moves.

Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic  
Got my blueprint, it's symphonic  
Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic  
Got my blueprint, electronic

Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic  
Got my blueprint, it's symphonic  
Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic  
Got my blueprint, electronic

I turned to Alvin, singing the next part to him as we danced against each other as practiced.

**Brittany-**Go, use your muscle, carve it out, work it, hustle

**Alvin-**I got it, just stay close enough to get it on

**Brittany-**  
Dont slow, drive it, clean it, lights out, bleed it  
Spend the lasto (i got it)  
In your pocko (i got it)

Just dance gonna be ok da da doo doo mm  
Just dance spin that record babe da da doo doo mm

Just dance gonna be ok da da doo doo mm  
Just dance spin that record babe da da doo doo mm  
Just dance gonna be ok d d d dance  
Dance dance just j-j-just dance

We ended, both out of breath then left the stage, ready for intermission.

I still had one last song…

"That was amazing!" Squealed Jean and Ellie as they came over and hugged me and Alvin, along with Simon and Theo.

"Great job you guys, you were phenomenal, as always." Laughed Simon.

Alvin grinned proudly as he squeezed my side.

"So Brittany are you ready for your solo?" asked Eleanor.

"Yes. I am soo super excited! It dwells on a few of my past relationships so hopefully the message will sink into everybody's head who hears it. I really do hate the paparazzi." I sighed.

Alvin scoffed beside me "Who doesn't."

I nodded my head.

After changing into a different outfit including different hair and make-up, then sharing a few kisses with Alvin….I was ready to go and blow up the stage with my soon-to-be new hit single that nobody has heard.

Not even Alvin, or his brothers and my sisters.

I was on the edge as I crouched down on the carrier once again, tapping my fingers impatiently on my knee as it slowly started to lift me up.

My back-up dancers were set in place on stage and all my fans were anxiously awaiting my arrival.

Everyone screamed out my name, once again, as I came up onto the stage, then started off the song…

We are the crowd, we're c-comin' out  
Got my flash on, it's true  
Need that picture of you  
It so magical, we'd be so fantastical

Leather and jeans, garage glamorous  
Not sure what it means  
But this photo of us it don't have a price  
Ready for those flashing lights  
'Cause you know that baby, I

I put my hand over my heart as I half-heartedly chased around the guy who was pretending to be the guy in my song that was a paparazzi and that was the only reason why he was with me…

I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me  
Papa, paparazzi  
Baby, there's no other superstar, you know that I'll be  
Your papa, paparazzi

I sang two last lines as if I were disgusted.

Promise I'll be kind  
But I won't stop until that boy is mine  
Baby, you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me  
Papa, paparazzi

I'll be your girl backstage at your show  
Velvet ropes and guitars

I put my hand over his chest lovingly.

Yeah, cause you're my rock star in between the sets  
Eyeliner and cigarettes… I pushed him down onto the floor of the stage.

Oohh yeaaah!

Shadow is burnt, yellow dance and we turn  
My lashes are dry, purple teardrops I cry  
It don't have a price, loving you is cherry pie  
Cause you know that baby, I

I chased him around again as cameras spazzed out directly at him.

I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me  
Papa, paparazzi  
Baby, there's no other superstar, you know that I'll be  
Your papa, paparazzi

Promise I'll be kind  
But I won't stop until that boy is mine  
Baby, you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me  
Papa, paparazzi

Real good, we dance in the studio  
Snap, snap to that shit on the radio  
Don't stop for anyone  
We're plastic but we still have fun

I broke down into hard core dancing signifying my anger towards him.

Then I showed how I was slowly dying as I sang this part by slowing down and pretending to stumble.

I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me  
Papa, paparazzi  
Baby, there's no other superstar, you know that I'll be  
Your papa, paparazzi

Promise I'll be kind  
But I won't stop until that boy is mine  
Baby, you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me  
Papa, paparazzi

I fell down onto my knees directly where the carrier was, (as practiced), then waited as it slowly lowered down.

"Oh my gosh! Brittany that was indescribable!" Jean and Ellie hugged me to death while I tried to breath.

Alvin just stood their shocked and kind of…mad..

I walked over to him concerned.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I intertwined our hands.

"Nothing, I'm just kind of jealous considering that performance was like…freaking amazing!" He exclaimed pulling me towards him and crashing his lips fiercely onto mine.

I smirked into the kiss.

Yeah it was.

We broke apart then got ready to leave.

Everyone who walked by me kept saying "Amazing Performance, or wow you really know how to incorporate emotion into a song or this is SO going to be your new hit single!"

I couldn't agree with them more.

I clutched Alvin's waist as the doors swung open to leave.

Everything felt as if it were in slow motion…Alvin and I walking out of the building and past the thousands of fans screaming and yelling out my name…..

"BRITTANY! YOUR PERFORMANCE WAS THE BEST YET!!"

"BRITTANY! YOU ROCK! BEST ARTIST EVER!"

"BRITTANY! AHHH!! I LOVE YOU!!"

"BRITTANY YOU ARE SO HOT!"

The camera lights flashing as if I were the center of the world…people trying to reach out and grab me or climb over or under the ropes as the bodyguards pushed and shoved to keep them back.

I took one last glance before stepping into the limo.

Performance of my life….

No doubt.

Authors Note- Soo was it amazing? Tell me in a review please! I know it was like incredibly long but I'm pretty sure that was mostly because of the songs! Lol! Hope you liked it! Thanx SOOO MUCH for reading! REVIEW PLEASE!! :D

-Kaleigh!


	8. Too much too handle

Authors Note- Thanx SOOO SUPER much you guys for all the AMAZING reviews!! They were awesome! Soo here is chapter 8! Enjoy!!

-Kaleigh

Brittany's POV

I took a sip of my orange juice when suddenly me eyes widened at the screen in front of me.…

_Brittany Miller's performance for her new hit single called "Paparazzi" caused quite a riot with the press and fans. Not only did she look amazing, but boy can she sing! She incorporated her emotions perfectly as she broke it down up on the stage. Her song is told from her point of view on how some of her past relationships have only been about the fame and not enough about the love, therefore it was slowly starting to kill her until she found lead singer Alvin Seville from The Chipmunks of course! Those two are quite a newly found couple! Brittany Miller has now launched herself to be one of the year's best performing artist! Question is…what will she come up with next?_

Brittany finished reading one of the news headlines and mentally started to freak out in excitement! This was only one of the reports! There were still a few hundred more!

"Jeanette! Ellie! Come read this quick!! Ahh! I can't believe it! Reporters are raving about my performance!! Look at all of these comments!" She squealed as she strolled down and continued reading.

Jeanette and Ellie's eyes widened as they read a few.

"Oh my gosh! This really huge Britt! I thought it was just going to be another concert, but I guess not!" Ellie jumped up in excitement before reading more.

"Yeah seriously! You were really amazing though! You deserve it!" Jeanette smiled sweetly at me before pouring herself a cup of orange juice from the "Sunshine" container.

"Yeah but what about you guys….they didn't even mention you and were suppose to be the "Chipette's" not just me…" I trailed off starting to feel guilty….well…a little bit.

I was still screaming in excitement on the inside.

"Well I knew this was coming…you would write some new hit song that would really launch off _your _career Brittany and look at what has happened. We all know that in the future your going to be performing as just you, and I'm most likely going to go off to college to become a Psychologists like I've always wanted to, yeah I enjoy singing and dancing but let's face it, it's not really my thing as much as it is yours, you born with it, I wasn't really."

"What?! You've never mentioned this before! I thought we were a team! I…I…"I was at a loss for words, I never really thought about us breaking up, I mean it was always us three, never just me….

"Yeah same with me, I've always hoped that some day I could own my own restaurant. You know how I love to cook……your meant for this more than us Britt and trust me…you'll do just fine, your like already a pro, for **sure**." Eleanor emphasized, laughing a little along with Jeanette.

I was boiling in anger.

How could they just act like it was nothing…when really it was something!

This would mean it would only be me going on tours….only me singing at concerts…only me writing songs….only me at autograph signing's….just...ugh me!

I love being the center of attention but….but I never thought it would come this soon!

We really _were_ going to break up someday…

I slammed my hands on the table before scooting out of my chair, grabbing my purse, then making my way out the door.

I put on my black tinted sunglasses, got in my beautiful pink Ferrari, then drove off towards the school completely and utterly…..pissed.

Jeanette's POV

"Do you think maybe we shouldn't have brought that up yet....." I trailed off feeling guilty.

"Well, it was going to come up someday I guess….she looked really mad though…yet kind of sad…" Eleanor replied while staring blankly at the cup of orange juice in her hands.

_Ding dong!_

"I'll get it." I stated dully.

I opened the door only to reveal Alvin looking confused.

"Hey Jeanette, I'm here to pick up Brittany, but I noticed that her car is gone…" He said while tapping his finger impatiently against the right side of his jean pocket.

I sighed, "She left about thirty minutes ago in a rage after our regretful conversation…"

"She left to school that early? Huh….wow…what was the conversation?" He asked shocked.

"Well I think maybe she should tell you…" I said unsure.

He sighed, "Your right, I'll talk to her about it, c ya." He said before twirling his keys around his finger then hopping in his and car and speeding off.

"Yeah, c ya." I muttered as I closed the door.

Brittany's POV

I didn't even bother re-applying my lip-gloss as I got out of my car and stalked off towards the front doors of the school.

I swung the doors open and immediately caught a few people staring, but I didn't care.

Screw them.

I flung open my locker, grabbed my books then stomped off to class.

How could my own sisters even _think _about splitting up the group?!?!

I mean ughh! I started it in the first place! If anyone breaks it up it should be me! It should be my decision not theirs!

How could they not want to continue singing and dancing?!?

It's their life!

_No Brittany, it's yours…_A voice in the back of my head replied.

No it was theirs too…..I was apart of their life and if I was then singing was soo…

_You'll always be apart of their life Brittany, but they have other dreams and ambitions that don't include singing, dancing, or even acting. Let them lead their own life, and you lead yours._

I shook my head, making the voice go away.

So what if they had other dreams! This was always _our _dream, _our_dream, not just mine!

Right?

I firmly clutched my science book in my arms before entering my first period class and taking a seat.

There were a few un-important people looking at me like I was crazy.

They were probably wondering what I was doing in this dreadful place so early.

I rolled my eyes at them before flipping out my phone.

Hmm… it's only 7:30, school didn't even start until eight! That's like…..forever away!

I groaned putting my head in my hands, careful not to mess up my make-up.

"Umm, Brittany."

I put my hands down.

"Oh, hey Matt, what's up?"

He slid into the seat in front of me.

"Oh nothing much, just talking with a few people to pass time, what's up with you? You look kinda…"

"Kinda pissed? Kinda upset? Yeah well…I am." I replied angrily.

Matt shifted nervously in his seat.

"Do you…maybe….wanna talk about it?" He asked, hesitantly.

I shook my head, "No thanks, I'd rather not discuss it now." I replied as I stared blankly at my desk.

"Well you did an amazing job performing Saturday! Everyone and I mean _everyone _is talking about it." He raved.

I smirked, "Yeah they kinda are huh? I read a whole bunch of comments from reporters this morning from my laptop, it's pretty awesome."

"Well you were incredible, so you definitely deserve all the attention." He said, smiling sweetly at me.

"Yeah I guess." I replied dully, thinking back to the conversation from earlier this morning.

He sighed before getting up.

"Well I'm going to go, so I'll c ya later ok?"

I nodded my head.

Alvin came rushing in only a minute later.

Perfect timing, if Matt had been in here…then oh boy….that wouldn't have been so great.

I kept my head in my hand, barely even acknowledging his presence.

He carefully knelt down in front of me, luckily nobody was really in here at the moment.

"Hey sweetie what's wrong? I talked with Jeanette-"

"Why would you want to talk to her?" I asked, clearly annoyed.

Alvin sighed.

"Well I was going to take you to school remember?"

Oh yeah I forgot all about that…huh.

"Anyways…Jeanette answered the door and she looked pretty upset, especially when she told me that you were upset, so I came here as I quick as I could to see what was wrong…" He explained, while running his fingers up and down the side of my leg.

I had to smile.

He could be soo caring at times like this.

Even when were only best friends……and he knew how to handle me perfectly.

I knew how to handle him too, haha…trust me.

"Well, I was reading all these different kinds of reports on the internet, about my performance and how I am one of the greatest artists of the year…etc, and I was so happy and proud of myself and so were Jean and Ellie, so then they decided, out of nowhere, to bring up how one day, as in soon, I would be performing by myself and our group would be no more! Can you believe that?!? Jeanette wants to go to college and Eleanor wants to own her own restaurant! Stupid...." I muttered.

Alvin stood up, lifted me up and into his arms, then sat in my seat, and carefully set me on his lap, gently wrapping his arms around me.

"Well have you considered what they want? I'm not taking sides or anything…I'm just saying that you and I both know that performing was not always their greatest interests as it is ours. I had this same conversation with Simon and Theo a little while ago, remember? That was when it probably sparked in Jeanette's and Ellie's mind that your group was also not going to be a group for long."

"But we were suppose to stay together, forever and always…how can I do it all alone?" I asked really upset.

Alvin wrapped his arms tighter around me, replying "You won't be alone, I'll be with you. You and I can tour and perform together….with Dave still as our manager of course….it will be great." He said as he kissed the side of my head.

I thought about touring with only Alvin.

It made me kind of nervous….I was always with my sisters, never just him and I alone.

I loved him and I loved the idea, but I wasn't sure if I was ready for that yet.

Alvin noticed my hesitation.

"Of course it's not going to be soon, we still have a year before we graduate high school." Alvin said reassuringly.

I nodded my head.

"Your right…and touring with you would be a dream come true, I definitely still need some time to dwell on the thought though, it's going to be scary without my sisters."

"Is the reason your mad at them really because of performing? Or is it the fact that your afraid you won't get to see them anymore?" Alvin whispered softly into my ear.

"I…I don't know…I guess I am afraid that I won't get to see them anymore…I mean, I already know I'm no doubt going to spend the rest of my life with you, but the thought of being away from them makes me feel empty…I've always had them close by."

"I feel the same way with Simon and Theo, but it's not like were never going to see them again right? They'll always be there, maybe not physically but still you get what I mean. Plus, we'll have each other and that's all that matters."

I would have thought about gagging if I heard that in a soap opera, but Alvin whispering those words to me made me feel secure and like I could always trust him no matter what.

I grinned at him, "Since when did you become so thoughtful and sensitive?"

He laughed, "I don't know, I guess when I started dating you, you mean a lot to me and I want what's best for you." He replied honestly.

I smiled thoughtfully at him the leaned in for a kiss.

This side of him was….nice.

I liked it.

We broke apart then looked at the time.

Ten minutes until school started.

I sighed, wishing I didn't even have to go to school.

We decided to go out into the hallway to meet up with our friends like usual.

"Oh my god Brittany! Your performance was awesome! I loved every second of it!" Yelled Hallie.

This then caused a bunch of other people to run over to me, giving me all kinds of compliments and even asking for my autograph.

I always felt weird signing autographs at school, especially for people who see me everyday, but whatever I guess…

"Yo Brittany! That performance was hot! As are you." Hollered Ryan who came up to hug me, with Logan and Chase in tow.

Ryan smirked at Alvin while hugging me, trying to mess with him.

"Haha your funny Ryan, real funny." Alvin rolled his eyes while wrapping his arm around my waist.

I punched Ryan in the shoulder "Be nice." I warned.

Ryan held his hand up in defense "Ok, ok…I just like to mess my best friend every now and then."

I smiled at Ryan, he was always like that, yet at times, he could be a really true friend, you would never believe it until you saw it, but believe me…I have.

Hallie and Portia came over and hugged me and raved on and on about my performance, yet again, until the bell finally rang.

We all took our seats.

Alvin, Hallie, Portia, Ryan, Logan, Chase, and I all had the same core classes.

It was awesome.

We had some pretty amazingly crazy times and then we had some….really…weird random moments.

They were the best though.

Kendra was included, until she became an Alvin-fan.

I wonder where she is I thought…as the Teacher took roll.

A few minutes later, she came walking in like she was all that and a brand new pair of Prada heels or something.

I scoffed.

She handed the teacher a note before making her way to far left side of the classroom, away from us.

Sucks to be her….but oh well, her loss.

I smiled as Alvin and Ryan continued telling the funniest crap I had ever heard.

Alvin's POV

Brittany's birthday.

A week away.

What am I going to do??

I sighed frustrated that I couldn't come up with anything when I usually _always _could.

Maybe I could take her-

My thoughts came abrupt as I heard footsteps coming down the hallway.

That's got to be her.

I grabbed the little blue and white box perched in the corner of my room (that had been sitting there ever since Brittany spotted it) then quickly stuffed it in a drawer, under a few of my shirts.

I swiftly grabbed a magazine off the top of my flat screen TV then plopped down on my bed, pretending to look through it.

The door immediately swung open.

"Hey Alvin." Brittany said as she glanced around my room.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked casually, continuing to flip through "Incredible Cars of 2009".

"Oh nothing, Dave called my cell because apparently yours is off or something….but anyway he wants to discuss something with you, I don't know what but anyways here ya go." She handed me the phone and I took it confused.

"Hello?" I asked, noticing that it came out as kind of a question.

"_Hey Alvin, can I actually talk to Brittany real quick, then I'll talk to you later, sorry."_

"Uhh..yeah sure…here." I gave the phone back to her.

"What does he want?" She whispered.

I shrugged, having no idea.

Brittany's POV

"Hey Dave."

"_Hey Brittany how was the concert? Did everything go ok with the fans? It sounds like your performance was a really huge hit, that's what I want to talk to you about…"_

"Oh the concert was amazing! The performance was a definite hit too, but I'm confused…is something wrong?" I asked concerned, as I plopped down next to Alvin.

" _Well I just wanted to warn you of the paparazzi, they are really going to be hounding you now, and I want to make sure you have a bodyguard with you wherever you go, and if any reporters ask you a question, I would ignore it for now."_

"What? Wherever I go? But that's going to be so annoying…even when I'm with friends?" I asked, starting to get upset.

I hopped off the bed and started slowly pacing back and forth.

"_Yes, I know I'm really sorry, but I have been getting tons of calls asking about what's going to happen next and just a bunch of things. I just don't want you losing your head. This performance was huge and everyone is talking about it. This is major for everyone, including your sisters and Alvin, Simon and Theo. When I get back we'll start discussing other things ok? Just be careful, oh and if you get any calls or something having to do with switching producers, then don't give them an answer, and text me right away ok?"_

"What? A new producer? Is this really that big of a deal? Does any of this have to do with me going solo?" I stopped pacing.

"_Brittany, we'll talk about it when Miss Miller and I get back ok? Just text if someone contacts you or if anything goes wrong…I'll talk to you later, I really have to go, I'm sorry...bye."_

"Umm…ok bye." I hung up then stared at the ground.

"Umm, Britt…are you ok? Did Dave have to go soon or something?"

I glanced up at his face, which was filled with confusion.

"Nothing, Dave just wanted to….warn me of some things…I…I gotta go." I stuttered, dropping the phone.

I ran out of the room, down the stairs, and out the door as quickly as I could.

I kept running until I reached my house.

I speedily entered into my room then slammed the door shut and locked it.

I dropped onto my bed, suddenly feeling the need to cry.

Was this really that huge?

This one performance?

Was I going to go solo already?

I started to hyperventilate, feeling….feeling…so confused and stressed…and…and lost.

I wanted this life.

I knew this coming.

I wanted this.

The press, the paparazzi, the fans, the performing, the autograph signings, the V.I.P stuff, the money, the glamour…

This was my dream.

It was always my dream.

I wanted this….right?

I felt a wave of dizziness wash over me until, all I could see was black.

Authors Note- Ooook well thanks for readin! Now please review! It could be a christmas present :D LOL! Merry Christmas everybody!!! THANX you!!!


	9. Not going to lose myself

Authors Note- Thanks for the amazing reviews! As always! Lol! Hope you like this chapter!

-Kaleigh

Brittany's POV

I opened my eyes and all I could see was a blur.

I grabbed my head, groaning, while slightly sitting up.

I was still in my room.

Did I pass out?

I tried to remember….the phone call!

Ugh.

Suddenly Alvin came walking into the room then ran over to me, noticing that I was awake.

"Brittany thank god your awake!" He exclaimed while softly hugging me.

"What..happened?" I asked still kind of dazed.

"Well after you bolted out of my room, I ran after you and when I got to your room, the door was locked and you weren't responding to my questions, so I got Jeanette and we picked the lock then found you passed out on your bed….what happened? Do you remember?"

"Umm..yeah I went into my room and then was kind of hyperventilating then all I saw was black…how long have I been out?"

"About two hours….did you have an anxiety attack? That's what Jeanette thought it was…you were running a pretty high fever and wouldn't wake up…I wanted to take you to the emergency room, but after my talk with Dave-

"You talked to Dave? So you know?" I said taking a deep breath, trying not to think about it.

"Yeah. I did. Don't worry though sweetie…we'll get everything figured out when Dave gets back, until then just rest ok?" He got off my bed, putting my covers over me.

"But, I don't want to….I…I'm still confused with everything…how can I not worry?" I asked appalled, immediately sitting up then regretting it once I felt that wave of dizzy-ness again.

I grabbed my head, in an attempt to make it stop.

Anxiety attack…pfft.

Whatever.

Alvin immediately steadied me back down onto my bed then felt my forehead.

"Your still sick. I need you to try and not think about the whole situation ok? It's pretty screwed up…and look at what's it's doing to you, your already stressing out way too much. It's too much to handle right now, so just let it go ok? I'm serious let it go Britt."

"But…really..how could I not worry? I can't go solo yet? And get a new producer? What?? This is way too much….and way to soon." I bit my lip, trying to hold back the tears, but failed.

Alvin pulled me into his arms then gently rubbed my back as I sobbed into his chest.

I didn't know if I was ready to handle the drama and the pressure of being a star yet…

This frenzy was already out of control and I could barely stay in pursuit.

I sniffled as my body slowly started to succumb to sleep.

Once Dave came back then we could sort things out, but right now….I just wanted some peace.

_Dream Sequence-_

_I was in Venice, performing on stage with thousands_ _of people screaming my name._

_I hit each key and note perfectly as I sang my heart out over the crowd of fans._

_Then suddenly, I kept stumbling on my steps and soon enough, I forgot what to sing next._

_I froze._

_In front of those __thousands__ of people._

_They're screaming turned into whispering._

_I started hyperventilating, as everyone stared blankly at me._

_I tried so hard to remember what to do next, but my whole body felt numb._

_I dropped the mic then ran; I kept running until I reached a Victorian house on the corner of some street._

_I bolted open the door and ran inside, only to find everyone there, sitting on the couches and sofas._

_They all looked up at me ashamed._

_Alvin shook his head "How could you screw up your performance? Everyone was counting on you…."_

_Those words hit me hard._

_Everyone __was counting on __you__.._

_I tried to find my voice, so I could tell them that I didn't mean too! I just forgot! My mind went blank! I didn't mean too…._

_Eleanor and Jeanette pointed towards the screen of a tv which suddenly clicked on and showed me, frozen in front of all of those people._

"_Sooo disappointing…" They said at the same time._

_I swallowed hard feeling a lump in my throat._

_I shook my head._

_No this wasn't happening._

_I didn't mean too…_

_I didn't mean too…._

_It was an accident…_

_I didn't mean too…._

_End of Dream Sequence_

I bolted up, wide awake.

My breathing my heavy and my heart was pounding.

I frantically looked around, expecting to see everyone's disappointed faces, but they were gone.

I was in my room again.

It was just a dream…..

I felt someone wrap their arms around me.

"Hey, are you ok?"

I shook my head monotonously.

I was definitely not ok…

Alvin's POV

I watched helplessly as Brittany sat lifelessly at the table, slowly taking a sip of her apple juice every now and then.

Jeanette and Eleanor felt the same way.

"I just…don't know what to do. This whole issue is slowly tearing her apart. Her confidence is gone….she's always un-happy…she even had a nightmare last night."

"What was it about?" Jeanette asked curiously.

"Well, I guess she was in Venice, performing at a concert…her concert…and umm..she froze in front of the crowd and then she ran away and entered some house which all of us were in, you guys, me, Dave, Ms. Miller…everyone. We were all ashamed of her…that she messed up during a performance." I shook my head frustrated.

"What?! We would never be ashamed of her if she did that! Do you think she's afraid that she won't deliver if she goes solo…that she's afraid that she might screw up?" Eleanor asked, disbelievingly.

I nodded my head.

"I think so…but I told her that I would travel around with her…ugh…I…we should have anticipated this sooner I guess…we knew that one day it would just be Britt and I joining together without you guys."

Jean and Ellie nodded their heads in agreement.

"Dave, Britt and I we'll discuss the rest tomorrow…when Dave is here, then hopefully she will back to her regular self…she hasn't even mentioned her big birthday bash this Saturday…." I looked over at her and noticed that she was in deep thought.

Wonder what about…. I thought sarcastically.

Brittany's POV

Solo.

Me going….solo.

My sisters would do their own thing and I would do mine.

That's how it would be.

I would tour with Alvin, that was a plus…

Dave would still be our manager…for sure.

I didn't want a new producer!

That would mean a new manager!

Dave was staying no matter what, so that was out of the way.

Then what was wrong with me!?!

What was the big deal?

The dream was pretty messed up….

I stared at my cup of orange juice in deep thought for a long time until I came up with a conclusion.

I wasn't going to do this…I have been through worse.

I wasn't going to let this break me….I'm not even that clear on the whole situation yet anyways.

I would wait for Dave and we would rationally figure out this crazy mess and resolve it and I would get on with life.

This was stupid…

I wasn't weak like this…I wasn't going to stress out like this at the age of 16 practically 17!

I got up from the table and ran upstairs to take a shower and re-fresh myself.

Things were going to go back to normal.

I mean like hellooo…I had a birthday bash to plan out!

Oooh yes.

After my shower, I walked into my closet and started flipping through some of my clothes, until I finally decided on an outfit.

I quickly changed into a pleated black mini skirt with a two-layered white laced spaghetti strap and a really cute sophisticated black jacket to go over it, followed by a pair of pink high heels and my pink and black Chanel purse.

I took my time doing my hair and make-up, so that it would be sure to look stunning, then grabbed a pair of black sunglasses and started out my room and down the stairs.

"Brittany?" I whipped around to find Alvin and Jeanette sitting at the granite counters.

"Oh, hey you guys…I was just gonna go out.." I trailed off, staring at their shocked faces.

"Well…you look…..uh…better." Alvin commented.

I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not just going to sat around on my ass all day and do nothing…I do have a life you know. I have a birthday to plan and things to do. Now I'm going to go out and do those things. Do you both want to come? Actually on second thought…Alvin you need to come…so Jeanette?" I asked impatiently.

"Umm…no thanks Brittany, I need to go and meet Simon somewhere, but you guys have fun." She closed the cap on her water bottle then trotted up the stairs.

Alvin hopped off the stool.

"Ok..soo…where are we going?"

"Oh well, first, we need to go to the place that I'm hosting my party at, then the rest we'll figure out later, so are you ready?"

He smiled at me then nodded his head.

Just as we were about to walk out of the house I had remembered what Dave said earlier about bodyguards.

I cursed silently under my breath.

I regrettably came to a stop, "Alvin? Remember what Dave said about bodyguards…because of…ya know."

Alvin rubbed the back of his neck in annoyance, before flipping out his phone to make a phone call.

"Hey, yeah what's up? Haha yea I know….oh Dave already called you? Yeah of course….ok c ya guys soon….bye." Alvin shoved his phone back into his pocket.

"Two bodyguards? Why not just one?" I crossed my arms in frustration.

Why me?

Why life?

"Well apparently Dave wants at least two bodyguards with us at all times….that's just at the least, we could have more…" Alvin grumbled.

I sighed.

Oh well…it probably won't be two bad.

I felt my phone vibrating so I looked at the caller ID and I groaned.

It was Ms. Miller.

"Hello?"

"Hey Brittany dear…I was just calling to make sure everything was alright with the whole mess that is happening right now."

"Yeah, I'm fine…were all fine." I rolled my eyes at her question; I knew what she was doing.

"Oh well I heard that you weren't doing so well…so are you sure your ok?"

I threw my head back in annoyance "Yeah I'm great, not so happy about having to be tied down with bodyguards everywhere I go, but hey ya know…happens to everyone" I said sarcastically.

"Now Brittany…those guys are for your protection, I personally wanted you to have three when you went out, but Dave claimed that you would already be angry with two so, consider yourself lucky."

"How is that lucky?!?! I didn't even want one bodyguard! I hate running around with bodyguards…it's like I'm not normal…like I need help or something or I'm just showing off the kind of perks I have to being famous." I took a deep breath, trying to relax the anger building up inside of me.

I glanced over at Alvin, who looked amused.

I glared at him while he just shrugged in response.

"Brittany, having the bodyguards around you will be fine…there is no way your getting out of it. You need them for protection, this whole performance really upped your fame status, so you really need the help right now when you go out, so that the paparazzi and reporters are kept at bay, but anyways I better go, you'll be fine dear."

"Ok, I guess your right, talk to you soon, bye." I placed my phone back in my purse before staring at Alvin.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Did I see you look amused during my conversation with my step mother? Hmm?" I questioned.

"Well yeah…it was pretty amusing, especially when your standing here, bored, waiting for your bodyguards to come to the house because your girlfriend needs the protection from the paparazzi and fans….etc, ya know…the usual."

I rolled my eyes at his sarcasm.

"Whatever."

_Ding Dong_

Alvin opened the door then shook hands with two tall, fit guys who looked really intimidating.

Of course I wasn't intimidated though…nope.

Not me.

I smiled nervously at them, before lacing my hand in Alvin's, then rushing out the door and into the "Bodyguard's protection" car.

Great way to start off the day…..

Uh not.

Authors Note- Thanks for reading!!! Hope you liked it! I personally didn't really like this chapter that much, but hopefully the next chapter will be better! Please REVIEW!! Thank-you!!

-Kaleigh!


	10. Plan! Plan! Plan for the party! Woo!

Authors Note- Thanx for all the incredible reviews!!! U guys truly are amazing! Thanks for reading and keeping up with this story! I appreciate it! Here is chapter number 10!! Woo! Lol! :D

-Kaleigh!

Brittany's POV

"Ok well I want there to be a V.I.P section for our closest friends and family up top over on this side right here." I said, pointing near the upper right area of this gigantic place.

"Ok, we can do that, oh and you said that you also wanted performers? Who?" Asked Liz, my party planner.

I guess she was a pretty big help.

I guess…

Ms. Miller had insisted that I have her help me out, but I knew what I wanted, I didn't really need the help.

Oh well.

"Oh, I already booked them; actually Alvin and I both booked them." I smiled over at Alvin who was smirking.

"People are going to freak out when they see who is going to be performing, it's gonna be huge." Alvin adjusted his hat, then slid his arm around my waist.

"Ok well I should have known that you would have already taken care of that." She laughed.

"Haha...yeah, really. Ok well were gonna go, but thanks so much for your help." I hugged her, then grabbed Alvin's hand and got out of there.

This party was already making me a little bit nervous, so much was going to happen it wasn't even funny.

This party wasn't going to be one of those stupid little parties from the show on MTV called "My Super Sweet Sixteen", this was going to beat all of those, it was going to be over-the-top.

A _different_ kind of over-the-top.

A _celebrity_ over-the-top, not a "my daddy is rich and has _some _connections" over-the-top...

I had so many connections then I did before our recent concert, I _was_ on top.

I was everywhere.

Did those people have reporters and paparazzi chasing after them everywhere they went asking about their soon-to-be huge blowout of a party and a whole bunch of other things?

I didn't think so.

After Alvin and I got into the car, I sat on the side opposite of him, just to bug him.

He gave me a weird look, "Why are you over there?"

I shrugged.

Which was really hard for me considering I felt so hyper, I just wanted to jump up and down and up and down.

I'm pretty sure it was pre-energy for the party that was happening in like two days!

I couldn't wait.

Alvin moved over near me, but I just moved away.

"What did I do? Seriously Britt what's wrong?"

I tried to bite back the laugh that was about to bursts out of me.

It was challenging.

I didn't even know why I was playing around like this, it was kind of pointless, but oh well.

I just shrugged again.

I heard Lady Gaga's new hit single "Bad Romance" come on and I turned it up.

Waaay up.

I knocked on the glass keeping the Bodyguards separated from Alvin and I.

"Yes Ms. Miller, do you need something?"

"Yeah can you pull over?"

Both guys gave me stern looks.

"No….and why?"

I scoffed.

"Who hired you! Umm, Dave? Alvin? Me? Yeah. Can you pleeeease just pull over?? I don't want to have to act like some bratty celebrity, but I can and I will." I smirked at their annoyed faces as they pulled over.

Before they could do anything to stop me, I immediately got out of the car and ran.

I just ran.

I heard Alvin calling after me.

He was catching up fast.

I laughed as I entered some shop, not paying attention to the name.

I hunched over, a little out of breath as Alvin swung open the door, not even moments after I had arrived.

"What the hell was that?" He exclaimed out of breath, swinging his arm towards the door.

I couldn't hold in the laughter any longer as I stared at his face.

I bursts out laughing and a few people gave us the weirdest stares, not that they already weren't….

I grabbed his arm and swiftly pulled him out the door, still giggling madly.

He yanked me back.

"What is wrong with you!?! Why are you doing this!?!"

I shrugged, "Isn't that the point? Not knowing what or why I was doing this.."

He was still looking at me like I was insane.

I sighed, still smiling like crazy, and walked over to Alvin 'till I was right in front of him.

"Listen….I honestly have no idea why I avoided sitting next to you, then cranked up the volume on the speakers as loud as it could go in the back seat, then asked the tough Security dudes to pull over the damn car! I don't know why! I just did! Haha and it was fun too! I loved the thrill…" I trailed off, thinking of how I really needed that spontaneous moment today, to lift me up a bit more after these past couple of days.

Alvin stared blankly at my face before he started bursting out laughing, just like I had a few minutes ago.

"Oh my god, you are so crazy! I guess it was pretty fun…umm and….interesting though. Haha…god it was pretty funny seeing the looks on the faces of the Body guard's as you booked it out of the car. Wow, Britt, I don't even know what to say….that was just so…un-expected, yet so hilarious. I love you." He rambled, laughing as he pulled me in for a kiss.

Me eyes widened.

He _loved _me?

I know I have known him for like…ever, but he had never really said that.

Everyone always talked about how we needed to show our true love for each already and other crap like that but seriously, he has never said those words to me or least when he did he didn't really mean it like he does now.

Do I love him?

Of course I do, were going out and he has always kind of been my one and only I guess…

Should I tell him?

Yeah…I should.

I kissed him back just as passionately, then we both broke apart, breathless.

"I love you too."

Kendra's POV

God.

Of course Brittany was throwing a huge "celeb bash" birthday party at some freaking gigantic place.

And of course it was going to mainly be focused on her because her sister's have never been into that, even though it was their birthday too…

Pfft.

Typical.

I can't really help but be jealous, I mean I would never…ever admit that to her, but she has like everything.

Major fame after her "Oh so amazing" performance and even before that she was still freaking everywhere!

She has the extremely hot Alvin Seville that every girl dreams about being with, and ugh...not to mention her money and good looks.

I wasn't ugly or anything…she was just …prettier.

Like waaay prettier.

Like…model goddess gorgeous prettier…

Of course I always pretended she was nothing special, but I knew the truth and so did all the guys.

I mean ALL the god damn guys in our school!

Especially Alvin…..pfft…of course.

I kind of wonder if I'll be invited to her party considering I kind of….stabbed her in the back with the whole "flirting with Alvin who she has crushed on for like ever" situation.

I knew they both liked each other…it was so obvious!

Luckily, it took them awhile to figure it out, but then unfortunately awhile just wasn't long enough…

So I knew, but who really cared.

Whoops.

My bad.

Guess it doesn't matter now…..hmm.

Yea…

Brittany's POV

"Oh my god that was so fun! The song we worked on together features 3O!H3, and me of course…haha, the song is funny and just like…so…Ke$ha, with the help of me I guess. I can't wait to perform it with her and 3O!H3 at my birthday." I gushed.

The song was really funky and funny, just like her hit single "Tik Tok".

All of my friends have been going on and on about that song, so she just had to be at my party, plus she is definitely a friend to me now, after our crazy song session.

Haha…it was fun.

"That's awesome. I really like her style, it's more of a girl style, but she definitely has potential for sure." Alvin said while checking off all of the events for my party.

I agreed, nodding my head, but then I thought about my sisters and how they totally rejected the idea of celebrating their birthday this way.

I really tried to include them since it was their birthday too, but they insisted that it be only my birthday bash and that we will celebrate theirs with just family and a few friends later on Sunday or something.

I was still going to have the DJ (Lil Mix Master, who is amazing!) announce happy birthday for them though, and play a special song that they both love.

I couldn't just not do anything for them!

They were my sisters!

But oh well…

Eleanor POV

"Ok well she said that she needed…uhh…appetizers for her party, but they need to be exquisite and suitable for people 16 and in their twenties mostly." I finished, glancing up at the guy's face, who, in return, gave me a really weird look.

Theodore laughed.

"So…basically just give us some really great tasting appetizers that most people or in Brittany's case celebrities, would have at their party." Theodore slid an arm around my waist as the Chef guy named off what he could provide.

"Wooow, that's a lot, but they sound great, thank-you, we'll take them all."

We gave a time and place and the number of each item, then finally left.

"Well that was fun; hopefully Brittany will like them and not be so picky." I sighed, remembering how specific she had been and that if they weren't perfect she'd be crushed…blah...

Theodore laughed half-heartedly before sweetly kissing me on the lips and un-locking his car.

"She'll love them, well…at least I hope."

I laughed as I got in the passenger's seat of Theo's car then we both drove off to run a few more errands.

Jeanette's POV

"Ok well I think we got everything…" I trailed off, carefully checking off everything in my head.

It had to all be there or else Brittany was going murder me…literally.

Simon chuckled, encircling his arms around my waist and entwining our hands together.

"We got everything, trust me, it's all there. Brittany will be happy and content and it will all be fine, but can we go now? We spent at least three hours trying to figure all of this out and buying everything."

I laughed, turning around and kissing him tenderly on the lips.

"It wasn't that bad…plus, the torture is over with now, so let's get home and un-package everything."

Simon groaned.

"Great." He sighed while I laughed and got into his car.

I actually couldn't wait for the party.

It was already sounding amazing.

Of course it was my older sister's party we were talking about, everything had to be perfect and over-the-top or else the party just wouldn't be a party.

I grabbed Simon's hand smiling, as we drove back home to go and un-package all of the supplies.

Yeah I wasn't really looking forward to that…

Brittany's POV

"Well, it's almost here. Are you excited? I am." I smiled, crawling onto Alvin's lap.

He smiled back at me, sliding his arms around my waist, pulling me closer.

"I can't wait, it's going to be a huge hit, probably almost as big as your concert."

"Yeah, probably..." I trailed off gazing into his deep blue eyes as we both leaned in for a kiss.

Making out passionately with your boyfriend just never gets old.

Planning a party definitely does though, but I couldn't wait.

I could definitely wait for tomorrow though, that's when Dave came back…which meant that we got to talk about the whole "Fame Issue".

Well there's goes my blissful happiness…

Author's Note- Well there ya go! I know this chapter was only in the girl's POV's…lol maybe I'm just a feminist…haha I don't know, anyway hope ya liked it! REVIEW please!! Next chapter coming soon!! :D

-Kaleigh!


	11. Premarital sex? Hmm

Authors Note- Ok well I only got 1 review last chapter, which was kinda sad because now I don't know who read and who didn't. With reviews I can usually estimate, but even my usual reviewers didn't, but oh well I guess…reviews aren't that important :) They are just a nice…"good job" along the way of your writing I guess…Idk. Hope ya like this chapter! :D

-Kaleigh!

Brittany's POV

Ok, let's just get this over with….and then I can go back to planning for my party.

Yeah.

I plopped down next to Alvin on the couch, as we waited for Dave.

Dave's flight had landed late last night, along with Ms. Miller's.

I was glad that they were back, but seriously, what teenager wouldn't have enjoyed their absence? I certainly did….it would have been nice if they could have come back _after _my party…..but whatever.

I fiddled around with the bottom of my flow-y spaghetti strap as Dave came in and sat down on the black leather sofa next to us.

"So Brittany how is the party coming? Is everything going well? Do you need any help?"

"Nope, were fine, everything is going great, I can't wait and neither can anyone else." I smiled.

"Ok, well that's good. How were the bodyguards?"

I looked over at Alvin, who quietly chuckled under his breath.

My hand swiftly came in contact with his shoulder.

"Oww, geez, you punch like a guy." He muttered, rubbing his now aching shoulder.

I rolled my eyes.

"The bodyguards are annoying. I hate them having to lug me around, actually it's more like me lugging them around, since they have to be everywhere I am."

"So what was with the other day when you ran out of the car, away from them…..you _and_ Alvin? I saw this morning." He reached from behind him and grabbed one of those stupid, fake magazines, then dropped it directly onto my lap.

I carefully looked at the photo of Alvin and Myself, laughing hysterically outside of a shop called "Jigsaw."

I stared blankly at it, not knowing what to say.

How was I suppose to know that they were paparazzi lurking around??

I wasn't really paying attention at the moment….obviously…

Alvin finally spoke up.

"We were tired of being held down by the bodyguards, so we hopped out of the car and just ran, laughing, having fun, we both felt pretty spontaneous that day, it was fun and worth it. Plus, they didn't say anything too bad, just uhh…"

Alvin trailed off slowly, looking closely at the paragraph in the magazine with a headline titled _"Can someone say __**WTH**__?" _

Oh god…

"Just uhh….oh here…_Former lovebirds Alvin and Brittany were seen sprinting down the sidewalk of "Walworth" Avenue. They entered "Jigsaw" then for some weird reason came out after only like five minutes…then randomly started laughing. What is wrong with the celebs of today folks? What were they thinking? Are they insane? This represent's such bad…._umm yeah."

I glared at Alvin, smacking him on the shoulder again.

"What?! I stopped early…"

I sighed.

"See this is why your suppose to have the bodyguards with you, and as for the little stunt you pulled, I don't even know. You both are famous. Your celebrities. Some people, teenagers preferably, look up to you and love you. You need to be more responsible for your actions. Do you want to end up like Britney Spears…._Brittany_?"

I cringed at the name…

"No..." I whispered quietly.

"Yeah, exactly…or Lindsay Lohan or some other celebrity that has screwed up their life. I don't control you guys, I could try, but knowing you two you would find a way to break through my methods."

Alvin nudged me, grinning with pride.

I grinned just as proudly back.

"Just watch out ok, I want to tell you that the fame will slow down, and go back to normal, but it won't, that performance has reporters raving and fans going crazy. Your status of fame has officially reached Alvin's level Brittany; you both are at the top, hot stuff ya know?

"Yeah we know." Alvin responded conceitedly, nodding his head, agreeing with himself.

I looked at him disbelievingly before grabbing a pillow and smacking him in the face with it.

He then tried to snatch it out of my hands, which ended up with us both rolling around on the floor trying to hit each other in the face with a pillow.

"Ahh." I squealed as he pinned me down.

Dave cleared his throat, trying to get our attention.

It wasn't really working….

I laughed hysterically as Alvin tickled me to death.

I tried to reach out and grab the pillow from him, but I felt my strength weakening as he continued to tickle my sides.

Cheater.

"You guys…hello. Alvin Brittany come on, were almost done, then you can go and have your little fun."

Alvin got off of me before offering me a hand to help me up.

I graciously accepted and then we both plopped down on the couch, exhausted.

Dave rolled his eyes at our immature behavior before speaking up again.

"So Brittany, you don't have to worry about a new producer, I already took care of it….oh and you will be driving around with bodyguards until this performance thing calms down a bit, and if you don't want to drive around with bodyguards, you or Alvin has to ask my permission."

We both nodded our heads like the perfect little angels we were.

Uhh….not.

"So what are you both going to be doing at the party?"

Oh man, he was playing daddy role….it should be directed more towards Alvin, not me.

Ok then well here it goes…

"Oh you know…were going to have a bonfire set-up on the stage that all my friends and I will being dancing and chanting around naked, of course that's only after we have a few good smokes and some real heavy binge drinking, and if were aren't passed out by then, then I'm just gonna go and have some premarital sex with some strangers, just to add some extra flavor ya know?" I replied coolly, as if it were nothing.

Alvin bursts out laughing like he was dying or something and Dave looked at me like I had lost my mind.

"Hmm maybe I should get some adults to supervise other than just security…"

"No really that's ok! It was just a thought…" I trailed off, staring at Alvin who was still laughing like there was no tomorrow.

Was he ok?

Dave chuckled a bit.

"Ok good, well you both have fun planning for the party tomorrow. I have to take care of some business stuff, see ya."

Alvin wiped some stray tears then sat back on the couch next to me.

"Bye Dave and thank-you." I watched as he disappeared around the corner then tiredly sank back into Alvin's arms.

"So are you ok now? You kinda lost it there for a few minutes…"

Alvin laughed half-heartedly.

"I think I'm rubbing off on you. I mean really? Chanting around a bonfire? That is sooo not you…where did that even come from? Binge drinking?" Alvin started cracking up again.

I giggled.

"I don't know it just came out I guess….it wasn't that funny…"

"Well the part about the premarital sex with strangers wasn't….I don't like that idea." He looked at me sternly.

"Well like I said, it was just a thought." I shrugged jokingly.

Alvin sighed playfully, shaking his head.

"Well I'm glad that's over with." I said, as I started playing with the string coming from Alvin's red hoodie.

"Yeah, I know me too, now we can just focus on your party and have a shit load of fun." Alvin smiled happily at me, then gently grabbed my hand, stopping me from playing with his string.

I yawned.

"I think somebody's tired." Alvin whispered softly into my ear as I cuddled my head into the crook of his neck.

I shook my head.

I wasn't tired, just a bit out of energy from all of the planning.

"I'm not tired; just get me a triple shot mocha latte from Starbuck's." I muttered sleepily into his neck.

His body vibrated as he laughed.

"I'm not giving you coffee to keep you awake, come on." He said as he lifted me up then proceeded to carry me to his bedroom.

Isn't he just the best?

I really did love him…

Alvin's POV

I stared at the beautiful girl in my arms, sleeping peacefully.

I couldn't get that whole premarital sex thing off of my mind.

Brittany and I just started going out and we haven't gotten to that level or even discussed it.

I wasn't sure if she was the "wait till marriage" type person or the "I'm love, I don't care, let's do it"  
type person.

I knew that no matter what type of person she was, I could care less.

I could wait.

I would wait.

I would never in a million years ever pressure her to do something she was uncomfortable with, but when I was with her I was definitely starting to a have major attraction to her physically.

Not that I didn't before, just in different ways I guess…I mean seriously who wouldn't?

Guy's at school talk and talk about her all the freaking time!

They even said that when she's a little bit older, like twenty, she could compete with Megan Fox easily. Actually they wouldn't even need to compete because Brittany was waaay hotter than her.

I definitely agreed but still…

I actually kinda felt bad for other girls at school because no guy's really give them that much credit.

Brittany was considered a major goddess in guy world.

This is why I got so jealous so easily….every guy _always_ looks at her.

_Always_ flirts with her.

_Always_ fantasizes about her.

Hmm.…yea.

It gets annoying, reeeally annoying.

I continued staring at her strikingly gorgeous face.

How a person could be so beautiful, I don't even know…but she was.

Looks mattered to me, but personality was greater by like…a ton.

I had met a LOT of girls who were all really pretty, but they were either stuck-up, annoying, clingy, had a nasally voice that shot my ear drums, were rude, or most importantly cared about two things and two things only.

My fame and money.

That's why I belong with Brittany.

She knows the real me.

I know the real her.

I couldn't be stuck with anyone else. It was impossible.

She was my other half.

She completed me.

I love her.

I kissed her gently on the forehead then started to fall into a deep, peaceful sleep.

Jeanette's POV

"Oh my god Jeanette is everything ready!? Did you call the caterer? Where is Eleanor? Where is Kandee with the make-up!? Did you-

"Brittany! Calm down...please! For crying out loud it's only six o clock…the party doesn't start until 7:30…everything is perfect and in order….just relax." I grabbed her shoulders slowly pushing her down onto the stool in front of me.

She slowly nodded her head, taking a few deep breaths.

"I just want everything to work out, nothing can go wrong, though something will no doubt…" She trailed off uncertain.

"Brittany your wearing a stunning dress, Kandee just arrived and everything is going to go great. Alvin will be here in thirty minutes and Eleanor and Theodore are helping set up some extra stuff, but everything that's extremely important is already set-up and good to go."

She nodded her head after taking a long sip of her water.

"Good, thanks Jeanie."

"Anytime sis, but anyways I need to go and help them out, Simon is taking me, I'll see at your party, have fun." I hugged her then left.

Brittany's POV

After Kandee finally finished my make-up I got to look in the mirror and what I saw shocked me.

I mean I knew I was beautiful, but I wasn't gonna lie, I looked stunning!

I looked hot, like super hot.

No one could top my beauty, it was pretty much impossible.

I looked over at Alvin's shocked face and I'm pretty sure he agreed.

He looked super hot tonight too and that made me nervous, when did he not look hot?

Like seriously!

Girls were going to thrown themselves all over him tonight I just knew it…..when did they not?

Umm…like never.

Great.

I thanked Kandee for doing an amazing job, then grabbed Alvin's hand and we rushed outside to the Limo.

I didn't really care for an extremely fancy entrance, just a normal red carpet entrance, plus my friends could get a feel of what it was like to walk down the red carpet.

Especially since there were going to be only like a million paparazzi there, not inside though. That's why security had to be real tight.

Once we got inside the Limo, I started getting butterflies in my stomach, they were the nervous excited kind though.

Alvin kissed me sweetly on the cheek.

"You look indescribable Britt. I'm going to have to be near you all night long cuse all the guys are going to be all over you." Alvin sighed.

I hugged him tightly.

"Just remember that I love you and you only. Don't let the jealously blind you and I'll try my best not to be blinded by jealousy either. Girls are going to be flirting shamelessly with you like always. Just try not to be mad when I'm up on stage performing with Ke$ha and 3O!H3 and the guys are like grinding on us, cuse that's slightly part of the act and I have a feeling there going to be a bit tipsy, lot's of people will be probably."

"Well something tells me that's it going to get out of control because a few people are going to bring alcohol and the bodyguards aren't really suppose to control that, only the really drunk people, but I'll try not to be jealous, and I'll just blow off the girls, oh and if you see one kiss me then that means that I couldn't control her, seriously, they get crazy."

"What!?! Don't let that happen! Alvin you know I'll be pissed…flirting is one thing but kissing? I'll try, no promises though…oh and try not to drink too much ok? People will probably be offering me drinks from left and right and pressuring me cuse I'm the birthday girl. I need you to be the somewhat responsible one for me k? You don't want me going some place with a random guy cuse I'm drunk do you?"

Alvin cringed, holding me tighter.

"No, never. It won't happen. I won't drink a lot k? I promise. Well were almost there…are you ready?"

I looked up at his face excitedly.

"I'm definitely ready, this is going to be the best night of my life, or at least I hope. Just remember what we talked about k? Seriously…I love you."

"I promise. I love you too." He smiled lovingly at me then kissed me with what seemed like all the passion he had.

I returned the kiss with just as much passion, then felt the top of the car slowly open.

I quickly reapplied my lip gloss.

Thank god Kandee gave me an extra tube to carry in the car.

Sneaky make-up artist knew that I'd need it.

"Well here goes nothing….good luck." Alvin joked.

I laughed nodding my head.

Alvin was the first to go up and I heard everyone start screaming like crazy.

He helped me up then we both started waving and smiling happily to the crowd of people…and I mean the HUGE crowd of people!

Wow….this was going to be a long and interesting night….I could feel it.

Was it a good or bad feeling?

I couldn't tell, but I really hoped it was a good feeling….

Authors Note- PARRTYY and DRAAAMAAA IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!! WOOO!! Can't wait! Lol! Oh wait I don't have too, you guys do..LOL! Sorry! Shouldn't be a long wait though! REVIEW PLEASE!!! Thanx for reading! :D

-Kaleigh!


	12. Tequila brings confusion

Authors Note- SOO RRY FOR THE LONG WAIT and thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I am glad people actually reviewed this time! Thanks sooo much to Chipmunk fan1….your amazing! You review for like every chapter! Thank you! Thanx to everyone else who reviewed! Here is chapter 12!!! Wooo!

Brittany's POV

Well the party started as expected…..everyone freaked out once Alvin and I arrived.

People were bugging me from left and right.

Not that I minded the attention, it was actually pretty awesome…it's just that there were-

**So. Many. Freakin. People.**

I didn't even know where Alvin was or what he was doing.

I trusted him though.

I did.

That's what makes a relationship work right?

Trust.

Yeah...

I pushed my way through the bodies of people tightly crowded together as they broke it down to the hot beat of music that was currently coming from LMFAO.

I loved that band.

They were hilarious, as were Ke$ha and 3O!H3.

We had Rihanna performing at some point, then Katy Perry and a few other people, but all I was focused on right now was getting to the stage that I was about to perform on next with Ke$ha.

"Hey Brittany! Sick party! No one can top this!"

My head whipped around to spot Brad, a senior football player and not to mention a total player.

This ought to be interesting…..I thought as he sauntered over to me, clearly a bit tipsy.

Wow. Already half-drunk and it's so early in the party…

"Hey Britt, amazing party, nooobody will be able..to to.. top this, you look great too, by the way." His massive body towered over mine.

I already felt uncomfortable, I mean I was strong, but not _that _strong, there is no way I could take him if he tried anything.

"Hey Brad, listen I'm really busy so-"

I abruptly stopped, suddenly feeling like I couldn't breathe.

My eyes focused intently on the clear short bottle in his hands titled as "Patron".

What the hell?!!?

Patron tequila!?

My mind panicked, I knew there was going to be achohol, but patron is taking it a bit too far, I didn't people to be pucking their guts out everywhere and knocking over precious things that I paid money for.

"Brad where the hell did you get the tequila?" I snatched the bottle from his hands and quickly tossed it in a nearby trash bin.

"Heeeyy…you took my drink…what the hell dude?"

I rolled my eyes.

Of course he was ignoring the important question....god! Where is Alvin when I need him or at least a body guard…just…uh….something!?!!

"_Ok and now I would like to welcome the birthday girl herself to the stage, Brittany wherever you are, come on up!"_

I glared at Brad, before rushing up to the stage and greeting Kesha.

Ok well the tequila was gonna have to wait cuse right now I had some guests to impress, not that they already weren't, I mean it was _my_ party….what did you expect? For it to be not over-the-top?

I don't think so…

Ke$ha quickly handed me a microphone then started off "Your Love Is My Drug"….

Kesha

Maybe I need some rehab, or maybe just need some sleep  
I've got a sick obsession, I'm seeing it in my dreams

I'm looking down every alley, I'm making those desperate calls  
I'm staying up all night hoping, hittin my head against the wall

**Kesha skipped over to me then started leaning against me jokingly as we both began to sing the next part.**

Kesha and Brittany

What you've got boy is hard to find  
I Think about it all about it all the time  
I'm all strung up my heart is fried  
I just cant get you off my mind

Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug!  
Your love your love your love  
I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug!  
Your love your love your love

Brittany

Won't listen to any advice, mamma's telling me I should think twice  
But left to my own devices I'm addicted it's a crisis!

My friends think I've gone crazy, my judgment's getting kinda hazy  
My esteem is gonna be affected if I keep it up like a lovesick crack-head!

Brittany and Kesha

What you've got boy is hard to find  
Think about it all about it all the time  
I'm all strung up my heart is fried  
I just cant get you off my mind

Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug!  
Your love your love your love  
I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug!  
Your love your love your love

Kesha

I don't care what people say  
The rush is worth the price I pay  
I get so high when you're with me  
But crash and crave you regularly

Brittany

So I got a question;  
Do you want to have a slumber party in my basement?

**I smirked when a few guys out in the audience shouted "HELL YEAH!"**

Do I make your heart beat like a 808 drum?  
Is my love, with your drug?  
(huh) Your drug? (huh) your drug? (huh) your drug?  
Is my love, your drug?

Because you love, your love, your love, is my drug!  
Your love your love your love  
I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug!  
Your love yourlove your love (x2)

The audience screamed and yelled in appreciation as the song came to an end.

A few of my friends came up and hugged me, rambling on about how amazing I am whenever I perform and even when I'm not performing I still capture everyone's attention.

I had a good laugh at that…of course I did! I was Brittany!

Duh!

Ke$ha started bursting out laughing at Sean and his buddy as they stumbled over a bit tipsy from the alcoholic drinks popping out from somewhere…and I really wish I knew where….

At least they could perform though…thank god.

I quickly started off the song "Blah Blah Blah" and noticed that a lot of the guys really liked it as I sang those words to them.

I guess a lot of them really did want to join me in the basement with a jack and jukebox….who would of known?

After the song ended all I could think about or focus on was finding Alvin.

I hadn't seen him all night.

I shoved through the group of people who were clearly stunned as they watched the trapeze artist dangling professionally from the ceiling then quickly rushed past Brad and a couple of his friends, drinking god only knows what…. when suddenly my body came in contact with something hard…

I looked up surprised at seeing a familiar face.

"Brittany! Oh my god I'm so sorry! Are you ok? Here let me help you up?"

I grabbed his hand, allowing him to swiftly pull me up.

"Geez Matt? Are you trying to hurt me or something? And on my birthday…how cruel…." I teased jokingly while brushing off my clothing.

"Well your one to talk, I was actually watching where I was going, unlike a certain somebody…"

After Lightly punching him in the shoulder I replied "Oh shut-up, you know I'm busy….by the way…have you seen Alvin anywhere?"

"Hmm…last I saw him he was talking to some girl with blonde hair, kinda your height, looked pretty stuck-up…"

"Kendra." I stated blandly.

"Uh yeah I guess…ha...I don't know.."

I sighed deeply leaning into his chest.

"Well that sucks. I hate Kendra and I'm pretty sure that all she dreams about at night is hooking up with Alvin and trading life's with me."

"Oh, well that's stupid, but I doubt anything will happen, Alvin's really smart, he wouldn't ever cheat on you, but hey? Wanna have a drink or dance or something? It'll get your mind off of what's her face.."

"Umm I don't know, I still need to find Alvin and…ugh I don't know…"

Matt casually slung his arm around my shoulder.

"You can find him later, right now I think you need to loosen up a little, have some fun! It's your 17th birthday!"

I looked around at the bunch of people wildly dancing, having a blast, while I was standing here worrying about my boyfriend cheating on me.

He said he wouldn't and I trust him, plus trust is key in a relationship and he know's that and so do I, so what could possibly go wrong after a few drinks?

Matt immediately introduced me to a couple of his new friends, and we started off drinking a few drinks while grinding to the hot beat of the music.

Now _I _was having a blast.

Well that was until a few drinks turned into turned into a _lot _of drinks and the grinding turned into a make-out session and oh god…I didn't even know who I just made out with, where Matt was, or why my vision was slightly blurred.

"Shit." I cursed as I knocked over a few drinks.

I can't believe I just made out with somebody!

I was the one begging Alvin not to kiss someone and here I was randomly making out with a stranger.

Well not anymore…he left.

Weird…

Where the hell was Matt? Where was Alvin?

I stumbled over to one of the sofa's, quickly plopping down and trying to think thing's through, which was impossible seeing as how my mind was clouded from the damn alcoholic beverages that I drank too much of!

I couldn't even stand up straight…

"Hey babe, you look a bit down…wanna dance?"

I glanced up at the hot guy standing in front of me.

Slightly curled black hair, piercing blue eyes and a great body.

Awesome.

_Brittany what about Alvin? Your BOYFREIND!!?!?!_

I felt my conscious suddenly shut-off as the boy pulled me up by the hand through the crowd of people and up the stairs leading to a few of the suites.

I barely even registered the cracking noise that echoed through the air after the random hottie tried to take my shirt off.

Or was he zipping down my dress?

I forgot what I was wearing…haha….

All that I could hear was my beautiful laughter as the boy fell to the ground, blood dripping through his nose.

Someone started yelling at him.

They sounded pretty upset…poor guy…right? I think…

I barely even recognized their voice as they tried to speak to me.

"Britt are you ok? Did he hurt you?"

I blinked, trying to make the blurriness disappear from my vision, but it wasn't working.

"I screwed up. I really screwed up and now there are pictures without heads everywhere...." I railed indignantly.

"God Britt, who did this to you?"

"I didn't mean too," I answered, my own voice sounding funny, "I didn't want too…"

I just barely heard what someone said next as darkness suddenly engulfed me.

"Well no more drinks for her…."

Authors Note- SOORRY AGAIN FOR THE LONG WAIT! Hope you really liked this chapter! I struggled a bit with it, but it turned out ok I guess….PLEASE REVIEW!!! :D

-Kaleigh!


	13. THE END!

Authors Note- Thanks for all of the amazing reviews! Hope ya enjoy this next chapter! :D SOOOOO SORRY FOR THE LOOOOONG WAIT!

-Kaleigh!

Brittany's POV

I squinted my eyes, trying to pry them open, but it felt as if there were 50,000 pound weights holding them down.

I carefully sat up, grabbing my pounding head.

_Where the hell is some Advil when I need it?_ I thought.

I opened my eyes again, this time using more force and was immediately blinded by the bit of light that poured out from one of the windows.

I was in one of the suite's.

I quickly glanced beside me, but no one was there…

The side table on my right had a few Advil and a clear glass of water.

Yes, thank you….but who…?

I quickly downed the beautiful items left beside me, before very slowly getting up and trudging over to the bathroom.

I stared back at my horrible reflection in the mirror.

My hair was sticking up wildly in many different places, my make-up was all smeared, and my dress was scrunched up real high, revealing my butt.

"Ugh, I look like crap..." I muttered angrily, quickly yanking down my dress.

I splashed some water on my face, trying to take off most of my make-up, then wiped it with a clean towel hanging on the rack beside me.

I combed my fingers through my hair, trying to tame it as well as I could, then took the hair band around my wrist and tied my hair into a cute, but messy ponytail.

Satisfied, I walked out of the room and prepared myself for the huge, crazy mess that would be the remains from my party last night, but instead my eyes widened at the sight of a perfectly, clean, spotless place, just as when I had first been here before everything was set up.

"Wow..." I breathed.

Who cleaned all of this up?

Well….whoever it was they deserve a standing ovation; this place looked…just wow.

"_Hey that was freaking hilarious though, did you see the look on her face after I told her? It was priceless."_

"_Dang, that sucks that I missed it, it would have been funny, but oh well I saw a lot of other crazy thing's…like messed up."_

What the heck?

I know those voices….

I slowly stumbled down the stairs, clearly failing at trying to hit each step correctly.

_God I'm turning into Jeanette_…. I thought silently to myself, before finally reaching the bottom of the stairs.

Where are they…?

"Well, well, well….look at who finally decided to wake-up."

I quickly turned around, only to find Matt and….Brad cockily smirking at my shocked face.

I could have sworn I heard Alvin's voice….

"So, Britt how do you feel? Hangover's kind of suck huh?" Brad Laughed.

Ugh…I really hated him.

"Haha…funny…listen have you seen Alvin anywhere? He should have been with you guys or something…."

Matt and Brad immediately stopped laughing.

I felt panic rise within me.

"What…what's wrong?"

Matt swallowed hard before speaking up, "Listen Britt, last night at the party….he was driving Kendra and himself back to her place, but they were both drunk, so on the way there, they kind of got into a car accident and Alvin is..well…dead…..and Kendra elapsed into a deep coma shortly after…."

I felt like the ground was shaking beneath me, like my whole world just came tumbling down.

I was tumbling down….I felt a strong pair of arms catch me before I actually hit the cold, hard ground.

This wasn't suppose to happen!

The party was suppose to be amazing and nothing was suppose to go wrong…

_This can't be happening_ I thought.

I couldn't even think…..

Alvin……._dead_….those words don't belong together in the same sentence.

If he was dead then I must be….

I couldn't find my voice, as Matt ordered Brad to carry me back upstairs while he made a phone call.

"Awesome for us huh? Listen I know your probably really sad, but it's ok...it's just you and me now…"

Wait...what.

"Wait Matt! Don't let Brad take me up there! MATT! AHH! ALVIN HELP ME!" I tried to untangle myself from Brad's tight grip, but he wasn't giving up.

Alvin wasn't dead..

No

That's…..**impossible**.

I kept pounding on Brad chest, but he just continued walking up the stairs as if I wasn't doing anything.

As if I was just an inanimate object in his arms…lifeless….**un**-real…

What the heck?

Why wasn't he…he wasn't…_isn't_...doing anything…

"ALVIN! MATT! HELP! NOO! STOP!" I desperately screamed out, using up all the voice I had left before Brad carefully turned the brass handle to one of the suite's….

"_Brittany! Brittany! Wake up! Your dreaming! Brittany!"_

I shakily sat up, breathing heavily with tears leaking down my cheeks as someone wrapped there arms around me, trying to steady and calm me down.

"Britt, shh it's ok, it was just a bad dream sweetie…"

I know that voice!

Finally….

Immediately I turned around and stared deeply into the concerned eyes of my boyfriend who wasn't dead!

It really was just a stupid dream….

"Alvin! I've been trying to find you everywhere! I….I even had this dream…it was awful….you should have been there….it…it you…you were dead and-

"Dead? What? Yeah I don't think so…I think the alcohol got to you Britt….**really**…it was just a weird dream…are you ok? God you head is probably pounding, here take some of these."

He handed me two Advil and a glass of water.

_Déjà vu'_

I popped the pills in my mouth and swiftly drank the glass of water.

"What happened last night?"

Alvin looked at me questioningly.

"You don't? Oh yeah…well there was this guy, Skyler, and he tried too-

"He tried to un-zip my dress! Or take off my shirt…wait I forgot again…."

I looked down at my clothing and saw that I was wearing one of Alvin's band shirt's and a pair of my pink plaid boy shorts.

"Wait a sec…I'm confused…"

Alvin chuckled, "Here let me finish…so anyway luckily I spotted him guiding you up the stairs and then trying to un-zip your dress before anything serious happened. In other words he's probably at the doctor's office right now, trying to figure out how he got a broken nose…he was really wasted…worse than you…"

I grinned in joy.

Good.

Bastard deserved it.

"Wow. What a night huh? I just knew something was going to happen….luckily you spotted me and just in time too…" I trailed off, thinking about what could have happened if Alvin hadn't come to my rescue.

Alvin wrapped his arm around my shoulder, giving it a quick squeeze.

"Aw Britt you know I'll always be there to kick the ass of some guy whose bugging you. It's my job." He smirked jokingly.

I rolled my eyes.

"Well…thanks." I couldn't really think of anything else to say, so I quickly gave him a long sweet kiss before slowly hopping…uhh stumbling off the bed and into the bathroom to get cleaned up.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Alvin asked, appearing in the doorway.

"What does it look like? I need a shower…I smell like alcohol and I feel gross."

"You look fine actually." He stared wanting-ly at me then trailed off deep in thought before speedily snapping out of it.

"Sooo…..care for some company?"

I placed some towels on the rack beside the beige shower curtain then turned on the warm water.

"Hmm….let me think about that…..uh nope. Sorry sweetheart, but there are a million guys that could kill for a piece of this body and since you are the most important out of all of them, then that just means that you'll have to wait, since it's an _honor_…ya know…" I shrugged carelessly like it was no big deal, trying to hide the smirk that was threatening to appear.

Alvin rolled his eyes.

"Huh, I guess that's a ditto for me then, considering there's at _least_ a billion girls that could_ kill_ for my-

"Ok! Your done...I get it...I don't wanna hear about your stupid fans…yuck." I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

I hate his fans……his _girl _fans…

He snickered at me before re-entering the bedroom.

"Ughh your so annoying!" I yelled jokingly before dramatically slamming the door and hopping into the shower.

Well that was an interesting birthday.

* * *

Weeks Flew by and I was loving my social status.

My name was plastered everywhere! On anything that was everything!

I loved it and I know Alvin did too, well for himself..considering he was just as famous as me, even though my single always seemed to somehow top his...but he didn't care. He was proud of me and that was all that mattered.

I knew I needed I his support and I knew that he would always be there to give it to me. We were like two magnets that couldn't separate. Two brains that couldn't function without the energy from one another. Two halves of a heart that mended together perfectly.

I loved him and he loved me. We would make it through the continuous pressure's of this glamorous life we lived in and we would take charge of it head on.

We were one and we were in this together. Nothing could ever stop us.

We were Romeo and Juliet...two paramour's that time let meet and fate brought together so we could be that forever and always..._always..._

_Ok well this is the end! I am SOOO SORRY if this dissapointed anybody, but I was bored of this story and just needed to end it, obviously the ending is crap and I should have kept going a little bit longer...but oh well. Plus I had'nt updated for months because we got two new computers and both didnt have microsoft word FOREVER! I was dying! But we finally got it and its all good! So I have updated and I am sorry to say this is it...I really am sorry guys...I know the ending is horrible and doesn't evemake sense, but I am seriously bored with it and when you've been away for so long it's kinda weird writing this again and me and this story just grew apart, so THANK YOU SOOOOOOOO FREAKING MUCH to everyone who reviewed this story! You are all REEEALLY AMAZING! I mean that when I say it, getting a review is like getting a barnd new pair of Buckle Jeans...lol! LOOOOVE them! So anyways thanks so much guys! Look out for more! I have moved on with all my old stories and I have met sooo many new people on here and I feel it is time for some NEW material..something brand new and fresh! Cant wait! I will try to finish vacation getaway since there is only one chapter left, so look out for that...and yeah. That's it. Thanks guys! U ROCK! Dont forget it! Lol! :D Ttyl for now!_

_-Kaleigh!_


	14. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

AUTHORS NOTE- IMPORTANT! This does NOT apply to EVERYONE...obviously!

Review Response to (someone?) for the story "Teenage Life"

Ok so I got a really rude review and I hate it when I get those...I mean like what's the point? If you can't say anything nice don't say it at all...maybe? Right? I am not one for flames unless it is CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM.

So anyways...this person put this for their review"aLVIN EYES ARE BROWN NOT BLUE GET THE FACTS RIGTH OK" Yeaaa...(nice caps lock and spelling)...I know his eye's are brown, but I like to think of his eyes as a deep blue and Brittany's as ice blue...and some people have put deep blue or some other kind of blue for his eye's before...so seriously..like chill out. Is it really that big of a deal? Ughh annoying...so anyways...I really felt the need to reply to this person...if they even read this...so ya. Sorry if I offended you, but seriously? I KNOW the facts...I have been on this website since 2-27-2008...that's like three years. So sorry for the offense, but really...? Sorry to be a little rude, but you were a little so I don't feel any sympathy for putting this note out here...

Sorry to anyone if the color of his eye's (blue when they are brown) offended you..so truly...sincerely sorry...yaaa.

THANX FOR READING! I guess...haha.

-Kaleigh (who is usually not this annoyed...goodness! Lol :D)


End file.
